


无人之境

by sincereco



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereco/pseuds/sincereco
Summary: 一个在末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	1. Chapter 1

解散巡演的第一场，每人都有一个独演节目。

朱正廷准备了一段舞蹈加新歌独唱的组合表演。

全场灯光都暗下来，Rihanna一曲Stay如泣如诉，一束追光照映着台上翩飞的衣袂。

“I want you to stay”，一个云门大卷正舞在半空，突然整个场馆的灯都亮了，音乐带着一声刺耳的爆破音戛然而止。

朱正廷勉强收住了动作，难以置信地看向后台，却并没有人在那里向他解释。他又看向台下，乌泱泱的人群涌动着，似乎也没有人在意演出的事故。他意识到广播里在播报通告，是一个陌生的男人重复要求大家退场，很多人都在愤怒地叫嚷。

他有些茫然地往幕后走去，看见一群人在台阶下争吵不休。按计划排在他之后演出的尤长靖站在人群边缘，朱正廷过去揽住他的肩膀。

“到底在搞什么？害我差点把腰闪了-”

“演出又取消了。”尤长靖打断他的话。他看起来很生气，原本他要首唱他即将推出的个人专辑的主打曲。

人群中，蔡徐坤在和几个人争论着。朱正廷认得几个是公司的管理层，还有几个人他并没有见过。

“把人都带回去，今天是不可能继续的，”一个戴眼镜的高个男人粗声粗气地说，“这事没商量，一小时内场馆要清空。”

蔡徐坤瞪着他没有动，看样子像在努力忍下想要继续说的话。朱正廷正要走过去，旁边通往前场的出口一阵骚动，一群混杂着记者和粉丝的人扛着长枪短炮冲过安保线挤了过来。一个女工作人员赶紧过来把朱正廷和尤长靖拉上，推着蔡徐坤一起进了休息室。

 

“这事也太扯淡了。”朱正廷一边卸着妆一边抱怨，这句话他从进门已经起码说了6遍。他的化妆师抱着热水戴着口罩缩在一边的沙发上看着他。

“先是死活不给批，拖了大半个月，好不容易批了，又说停就停。有这么瞎搞的嘛，跳一半扯音响，差点没摔死我。”

他细致地擦拭干净内眼线，看着眼尾残留的一点深蓝色停顿了一下，“刘姐我跟你说，今天这个眼妆我觉得特别好，这么卸了真可惜，下次我们还用这个配色。”

窝成一团的刘姐微弱地答了声好。

“下次也不知道什么时候了。”尤长靖闭着眼睛坐在化妆镜前，他的彩妆已经卸干净了，化妆师在帮他抹上最后一层保湿。“这场就拖了这么久，要不是终场就在一个月后实在不开不行了，今天也开不起来。”

“杨哥都气疯了。”在旁边躺着玩游戏的小鬼吸着鼻子搭腔。“我刚才看他跟监管的人在后面吵架，抖得他那宝贝润喉糖撒了一地。”杨哥负责组合的事务统筹，为了这场开演几个月上下跑关系呕心沥血。

“可不得气疯嘛，行程就没个谱。”朱正廷去一旁洗干净脸回来，又往脸上抹上一层精华开始按摩。“我们那边本来是上周去韩国拍东西然后今天回，结果因为这场临时定档，硬是给推到明天才能去，李姐天天忙着协调行程骂娘。”

抹完脸他对着镜子满意地审视了一下，看到镜子里蔡徐坤还坐在后面的椅子上一直没有动，弓着背低着头也看不清表情，于是又拿了张卸妆巾搓起泡泡。

“坤，你过来，我给你把妆卸了，一会儿他们要来催着回去了。”

蔡徐坤顿了一下，抬起头看着他，沉默地走过去坐下，抬手把美瞳摘了捏在手里，心里莫名其妙地想到这个色号和朱正廷今天的眼妆很像。

朱正廷一边帮他卸一边絮絮叨叨自己代言的卸妆巾的伟大效用，问他自己上次给他拿的那几盒有没有在家里用。

“诶，王姐许姐人呢？怎么都不管你？”朱正廷想起来蔡徐坤的团队成员这会儿一个都不见人。

“小许去厕所吐去了。”刘姐在身后细声说。

“这次这个流感真是厉害，我们那边助理全军覆没了，李姐得亲自上阵带人。”朱正廷大致卸了一遍，又拿了张新的仔细给蔡徐坤擦干净，然后引着他去旁边把脸洗了。

蔡徐坤的助理王璐这时和香蕉的负责人一块儿推门进来，“你们弄好了没？后面催着要过去了。”她的脸上像画着晒伤妆一样红扑扑的，声音也比开场前又嘶哑了不少，她清了清嗓子又接着说道，“所有人一起去208室做病毒筛查，大夫已经在那里候着了。通过了先全部回宿舍，正廷你们的车稍后会去那边接你们，他们这会儿堵路上了。”

“病毒筛查？这么夸张的吗？”尤长靖小声嘀咕道。

众人多少都觉得这有点唬人，一群人收拾了东西鱼贯而出，走廊里已经没有了先前吵闹的景象。朱正廷看到自己的经纪人李铭佳带着其余的队员从另一个化妆间里出来，大家脸上都带着一丝迷茫。

一只手覆上他的后腰。“还好吗？”蔡徐坤在他身边轻声问。

朱正廷点点头，“可惜没能跳完那支舞。”

“会有机会的。”蔡徐坤扭头看向他说。

 

半个小时后，只有李铭佳带着他俩加上尤长靖和另一个化妆间里的陈立农坐上了回宿舍的车，其余的人全部被带去了附近的朝阳医院隔离观察。

回程的车上一片寂静。附近的通讯基站大概是被激增的流量拖垮了，就连电话从不离手的李铭佳都默默地坐着没有动静。路上堵得水泄不通，当他们在同一个路口等过了4遍红灯却只前进了不到两米后，司机陈师傅打开了车载电台。

全城戒严大概快要开始了，新闻里说，国际航班已经停航，国内航线估计也不会运行多久了；新闻又说，流通性强的大城市这次受灾甚重，所以大批的市民纷纷弃城保命；新闻还说，由于医学上暂时缺乏明确的攻克方向，将重点筛查密集出行人群，从源头降低交叉传播，并且要求大家尽量待在室内减少外出。

“所以就选中我们开始么？”朱正廷喃喃说道。

 

他们终于在深夜驶离了堵塞的路段。李铭佳甚至在纹丝不动的路上下车为他们买了晚餐。几辆私生的车一直围着他们，路况的局限让他们始终没能摆脱跟车。

快到宿舍的时候，手机有了一点信号，朱正廷的姐姐发来短信说家里让她们先回去，她们两家人已经踏上了自驾返乡的路，两只狗狗也带回去了，问他公司里究竟是个什么安排，今天一直联系不到他。朱正廷一看这信息发送的时候他还在后台化妆没登场呢，于是赶紧回复说明了一下这边的情况，以及自己还要在宿舍等通知。

消息回复过去又是有去无回，打电话过去也是一片忙音，估计也是在高速上堵着。他又给家里打电话，只听到妈妈断断续续的一句“贝贝你那边怎么样”，信号就断掉了。他慌张不安地把信号设置刷新了一遍又一遍，还是没有改变，忍不住撇嘴，可是看到身旁蔡徐坤毫无动静的手机，又不好真的抱怨些什么。

 

到家后有了WIFI和固话，众人勉强得以重回讯息世界。

李铭佳艰难地询问了一圈，不过半天时间，世界已然天翻地覆，各种出城的公共交通都已无可选择。她是北京本地人，权衡再三，她建议大家都听从公告，避免外出，等疫情峰头过去。

蔡徐坤的妈妈去香港帮他谈工作了，那边通讯也是全面瘫痪，好在酒店的有线网络还能用，于是给他写了封邮件，说自己一切都好，但是南边疫情很严重，她已经动身回广东与家人汇合，计划一起回湖南老家去。蔡徐坤把家人的联系方式试了个遍，各种即时通讯还是行不通，最后只得也回复了一封电子邮件，大致说明了这边的情况和安排。

尤长靖和陈立农也想办法联系上了家人和公司，一番讨论后决定第二天有人来接二人去天津走水路回家。

朱正廷没能打通家里的电话，考虑到大概半个中国的人现在都在路上，他想回家可能只能走回去，就决定也先在北京留下来。

一番折腾过后已经过了零点，陈师傅送李铭佳回自己家去，陈立农和尤长靖回房收拾返家的行李，朱正廷与蔡徐坤留在客厅里看仿佛是科幻故事一般的新闻。

“好像在拍电影一样，”蔡徐坤有点哭笑不得的说，“感觉一点都不真实。”

“你说我们要不要囤点吃的喝的？一般这种电影不都是这么演的么？”朱正廷扭头问他。

两人沉默地对视了一会儿，心中品味着这荒谬与严肃并存的意味，同时从沙发上一跃而起。

 

几乎搬空了附近一家24小时无人便利店的全部速食库存，凌晨三点，二人拖着装满米面粮油的四个超大箱子走在僻静的富人区街道。

四周看上去与以往并没有任何不同，箱轮滚过沥青的路面发出单调的噪音，奇异地安抚无处着落的忧心。初秋的凉风吹拂而过，仿佛蔓延的疫病、恐慌的人群、崩塌的世界都只是一个荒唐的脑洞，他们只是偷溜出来打个牙祭，在密无罅隙的偶像光圈下悄悄挥舞一下少年人的自由。

“你记得非典那会儿吗？”朱正廷突然冒出一句。

“不记得，我那会儿太小了。”蔡徐坤笑了笑。

“我那时也刚上小学。我妈不知道听谁说的醋可以消毒，天天在家里煮一锅醋，简直熏得我每一个毛孔都冒酸气。”朱正廷做了个鬼脸，夸张地打了个哆嗦。

两人说笑了几句，又回复沉默。

“不知道他们要隔离多久。”朱正廷一路踢着地上一个小石子。“这几箱子如果就我俩吃，日日夜夜吃也得吃半年吧，他们赶紧回来了能消灭快点。要不等下个月解散了全留给阿姨-”

他的声音低下去，隐伏在脑海里的事实怪兽突然就出露水面。一天之前，他在感怀于盛大启幕的离别仪式，一天之后，他细致计算着屯粮的数量，可倒计时结束的终点真的还是众人意气飞扬地各奔前程吗？

“他们可得快点回来。”他试图说服自己。

蔡徐坤没有答话。他俩在店里仿佛玩生存游戏一般扫荡货架，然而迫切寻求的通关秘籍却如同他们曾经触手可及的未来一样幻化入一团未知的迷雾，那竟是无从展望的现实。

 

变故激发的肾上腺素让人无法入睡，两人拖着箱子回到家后，正好陈立农和尤长靖也清好了行李，四人守着电视，每人泡了一碗泡面。

“长靖你真的要去坐那么久的船吗？”朱正廷咬着叉子撒起娇，“留下来和我们一块儿等等吧，也许过几天就控制住了。农农好歹几天就能到，到时大家都回来了你要是还在海上可怎么办？”

“我爸爸说我们岛上境况还可以，阿婆又非常担心，一定要我回去。这个船沿途会停上海和香港，农农也是在香港中转，我们先躲到海上去，也许下船就能飞回来啦。诶，上船前我也要去采购食物，搭货轮肯定没什么好吃的。”尤长靖撕开一个酱香鸡腿，沉醉地咬了一大口，“必须买一箱这个鸡腿，反正不用担心在船上那种条件会长胖。”

“我看你还是多买点水果带着比较重要，”陈立农三两口下去一碗泡面就见底了，他又拿了个三明治啃起来，“长途海轮上最需要补充的是维生素，现在流感这么厉害，保证蔬果摄入才能提高免疫力。”

“是是是，知道你生物课成绩优异。”尤长靖朝他假意翻了个白眼。“正正你这下要大展厨艺了，坤坤你有口福哦。”

“还有阿姨在啦，不到万不得已我是不要再进厨房了，录节目我真是做够了！”朱正廷噘着嘴抱怨。

蔡徐坤一直安静地听他们闲聊，闻言也笑起来逗他，“那要是阿姨也回家了怎么办？”

“你不要乌鸦嘴！”朱正廷赶紧抓着蔡徐坤的手敲了敲木质桌面。

“说来你们这等于是休个长假出海坐游轮诶！”蔡徐坤转头打趣另外两人。

“什么游轮，货轮好吧！”尤长靖瞪大他的大眼睛。“而且哪有休假，明明是逃难的感觉。都不知道船上会有多少人。你们俩这才是放假！独享大别墅！”

“对啊，超浪漫的！”陈立农不怕死地帮腔。

朱正廷作势要揍人，笑闹间最后一丝紧张不安也终于消散在仿若如常的温馨聚餐中。

 

天微微亮，来接陈立农和尤长靖的人便来了。四人在门口告别，都努力在让彼此看上去是要去享受假期。

“船舱是创作音乐的好空间，等你们的游记小品。”蔡徐坤揽着二人微笑说道。

“遵命，队长。”陈立农敬了个礼，“也期待你的闭关作品哦！”

“不管饭菜好不好吃都要多吃点，你们一定要照顾好自己！”朱正廷紧紧地拥抱二人。

“你们也是，多保重！”尤长靖也不禁红了眼眶。

“好啦好啦快走吧，路上还堵着呢，记得给我发美景照片！”朱正廷推着二人出了大门。

一步三回头，也终有挥别远去的一刻。四人都克制着自己不要去想永远这个字眼，然而再努力撑起的笑脸似乎也驱散不开此刻阴霾密布的天光。

 

二人回屋瘫在沙发上，朱正廷头天理好的韩国行的箱子仍然搁在玄关。既没有计划来接他们的车提走它，他也一直不想去打开清理。

新闻里的专家在叮嘱大家勤洗手。“目前我们对引发疫情的病毒缺乏明确的认识，只能从最基本的做起，注意个人卫生，避免外出交叉感染。”一直重复着这些没有信息量的话，被主持人不住逼问的专家显得有点狼狈。

“我们…需要给房间消毒吗？”朱正廷的声音听起来有点犹豫。“算了，还是等阿姨来了再说吧。”

蔡徐坤“嗯”了一声表示赞同。

疲劳感在循环的新闻中慢慢袭来，两人相继睡了过去。快到午饭时固话的铃声把蔡徐坤先叫醒过来。

“中介通知说阿姨辞工回家了。”放下电话他面无表情地对刚刚睁开眼睛的朱正廷说。

朱正廷翻身把脸埋进了抱枕里。

 

十分钟后，朱正廷把自己从抱枕堆里拔起来。他决定拿出度假的态度，挽起袖子煎了牛排又炒了几个热菜，一展往昔大厨风采。

“预祝假期愉快！”两人拿着旺仔牛奶干了一杯。

餐后两人打了会儿游戏。然后把各自室友的床铺都卷起来，便算是完成了所谓的“病毒隔离”。

朱正廷把玄关的箱子拖回衣帽间，关进浴室泡了个澡，然后倒在床上开始补眠。

等他再度醒来已经又是深夜，蔡徐坤也刚醒，在厨房热着中午的剩饭剩菜。

朱正廷又试着给家里打了打电话，还是没通，发过去的邮件和信息也始终不见回复。

蔡徐坤把饭菜端上桌，“先吃吧，一会儿再试试。”。

“安徽电信到底行不行啊，固话、手机、网络，没一个能用的，下次一定要我妈换个运营商。”朱正廷懊恼地扒了口饭。

两人吃过饭，把碗碟装进洗碗机，又陷进沙发开始看新闻。

南行的出城高速堵了上百公里。屏幕里航拍的无边无际的车尾灯刺得朱正廷眼花。

“天呐，我姐她们这样会堵死在路上的吧。”

“不会的，她们动身算早的，不会堵在这里面的。”

“她们已经走了三十几个小时了，平时都够开个来回了。”

“也许已经到了，只是你家那边通讯坏了所以没法告诉你。”

蔡徐坤拍拍朱正廷的肩膀试图安慰他，朱正廷扯了下嘴角算作是回应。

“再等等，别急。”

这天是9月7日。

 

11月7日，北京下雪了。这天早上，周一中午就停掉的电终于又来了。

11月7日，原本是朱正廷新戏进组的日子。早上他去便民蔬菜点排队买下周的青菜的时候，眼睁睁地看着排在他前面几个的一位大妈倒在了地上。大妈蜷缩着仍然坚称自己没有染病，他和另外一个小伙儿把大妈送去了人满为患的卫生站。他在门外风雪中等了四十多分钟，一个护士出来告诉他大妈不会再出来了。

他已经数不清有多少人从他的生命里消失了。

朱正廷回去蔬菜点买了三棵大白菜。

提溜着白菜往回走，路上空空荡荡的，没什么人也没什么车。“如非必要，请勿外出”，这已经成了宣传口号。

他想起停电前看的一段新闻，一个带着防毒面具的记者采访一个趴在4楼窗口对着下面喊话的人，画面非常滑稽。

到家时屋子已经被开了一上午的空调吹得很暖和了。朱正廷进门就躺倒在沙发上，电视里正在播同一段滑稽的采访，不过配上了播音员的旁白。过了一会儿画面换成一个官员说话，还是那些重复了一万遍的话：请保持平静，避免外出。之后又插播医学常识，指导大家警惕高烧，以及科学洗手的方法，好像大家过去都不会洗手一样。

“今天又只剩白菜。”他站起来拎着菜走进厨房。蔡徐坤在下饺子。

朱正廷把白菜放进冰箱，打开水龙头开始科学洗手。

他没有提买菜时遇到的事情。没有说他在卫生站门口的路边看到了一辆巨大的冷藏车，他开始还以为那也是运白菜的，直到回家走到半路上他才意识到那究竟是用来装什么的。他没有告诉蔡徐坤从他在蔬菜点架起大妈直到把她送进卫生站，这一路他有多么恐惧，却并不是为了大妈的安危而恐惧。他一路都试图偏开头屏住呼吸，不去呼吸大妈呼出来的空气。他一直一直很努力做一个好人，一个他自认为更为无私的人，他想问蔡徐坤自己那样的行为究竟算什么。

他低头把脸也洗了一遍。

“中午吃猪肉韭菜馅的饺子。”蔡徐坤添了瓢凉水，回头冲他笑着说。

朱正廷抹了把脸，抬头冲他也扬了个笑脸。

美食抚慰情绪。

“早上收到了子异的信息，虽说看时间其实是他4天前发送的。”蔡徐坤拿了两个碗开始调味碟。“他说他妈妈的状态好些了，也许和他当初一样，只是其他病症的表现。”

王子异是当初隔离的人里唯一回来的。那天筛查时适逢他因为筹备演出而嗓子发炎，于是也被一并关进了隔离室。三天后他的症状痊愈，又在观察室里待了一个礼拜才被放出来。卡着最后戒严的关头，他家里连夜托关系找人把他接了回去。

“那真是太好了。”朱正廷抽了张纸盖在脸上吸水。“能陪着他妈妈一起，真是太好了。”

“是啊。”蔡徐坤关了火把饺子盛出来。

“还是没有收到你家里的信息吗？”朱正廷犹豫了下轻声问道。

蔡徐坤微微摇了摇头，“从我妈说要回湖南已经两个月了，也许湘西山区信号不好吧。”

“会来的，子异的不是都来了嘛，现在流量降下来了，慢慢总能修复一些网络的。”朱正廷也不知自己这究竟是在安慰谁，自从9月中旬一条延迟3天的姐姐们抵家报平安的信息后，他同样再也没有收到过任何家里的消息。

“我们也想办法回去找找他们吧。”

“等戒严放开吧，”蔡徐坤无奈地拍拍他的背，递给他一碗饺子。“现在想去也出不了城啊。”

 

下午蔡徐坤躲进录音室捣鼓新歌。朱正廷在隔壁舞室，练完基本功后，他把播放器调到随机，放到哪首歌，他便随意跟着舞动。

熟悉的钢琴前奏又响了起来，重复而沉郁的旋律，每一声都仿佛敲在人心头。

朱正廷停下动作，是Stay，所有这一切开始前他独立准备的最后一个舞台。

“All along it was a fever”

他笑出声来，又是发烧，简直处处都遇到这个词。

“A cold sweat high-headed believers

I threw my hands in the air I said show me something

He said, if you dare, come a little closer”

他看见镜子里蔡徐坤出现在门口。

“Round and around and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know”

“再跳一遍给我看吧。”蔡徐坤走进来，拿出手机对着他，“珍贵的练习室版本。”

“Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay”

没有重新开始，朱正廷径直就着乐曲旋转起来。

 

朱正廷一直对数字很不敏感，但是新闻里的数字实在是涨到一个不可理喻的级别。

不只是中国，不只是亚洲，他不知道如何去设想一个数十亿的概念。每一个数字都是一具倒下的躯体，都曾是一个活生生的人，就和他一样，曾经有朋友、家人和工作，而现在全都消失了。堆在二十米的深坑中，在停尸房里，卫生站里，冷藏车里，倒在街头，或是在家里悄然腐坏。

无处不是。

又停电了。最近在重新归并线路，加固局域电网，集中能源供应市区。别墅区由于所剩人口稀少被彻底划入弃区。两人找了两辆单车骑到朱正廷大姐家，哆哆嗦嗦地开着她留下的一辆鹅黄色的小甲壳虫来回几趟把家搬了过去。

每一次停电，朱正廷都禁不住想电还会不会再来，但是后来都来了，每一次来电，新闻里的数字都会再创新高。

后来没有再报数字了，何况也没有人统计得清了。他俩开始顺着名称排序看硬盘里的电影。他们模仿经典片段的演绎，或是煞有介事地进行观影辩论，仿佛要在现实荒漠中坚守文艺之花。

他们也试图去社区里帮忙，去卫生站还有几个集中居留所，不过大多数时候他们都发现自己是在帮倒忙。技能熟练的人们在忙着架设线路，去亡故人们的屋子里搜寻食物，他俩却总有小姑娘们围着想要签名或是拥抱。这点微末的精神助力远远无法抵消他俩的出现所带来的干扰，负责人委婉地表示如今非常时期，他们还是不要来了。

但是朱正廷不想他们一直单独在屋里待着，近来已经很难找到不用单独待着的地方了。离开别墅前，他一度以为那一片就只剩他俩还活着。

搬来城里那天他们在楼道里遇到一个背着孩子提着箱子下楼的女人，她说她要走了。

“可是现在能去哪儿呢？”当时朱正廷这样问她

“不知道，哪儿都行，哪儿都得比这儿强吧？”她回答得像在反问他，好像指望他会给出什么权威的认同。

“那必须的。”

他们帮她把她的箱子搬上她的车，然后继续抬着他们的箱子爬上5楼。

城市戒严已经逐渐松懈下来了，因为已经没有足够的人手去维持绝对警戒。那天无证驾驶员蔡徐坤来回开了4趟搬家，朱正廷留心数了数，路上他们一共见到了8个人。

 

十二月中旬朱正廷去卫生站给蔡徐坤开药。长期科学洗手积累的化学刺激给他的皮肤带来了很大的负担，大冬天的也不可避免迎来了湿疹爆发，很快耗尽了他俩库存的外用药膏。

“坤，我回来啦，来擦药吧。”

朱正廷推开门，蔡徐坤黑亮的眼睛溢满泪水，近来愈显苍白瘦削的脸庞上绽放着最灿烂的笑容。他颤抖地举着手机，声音沙哑地说，“我表弟来短信了，他们都好，所有人都回到老家了。”

“我就说会来的！”朱正廷紧紧地抱住他，声音闷在蔡徐坤的颈窝里，“我就知道一定会来的！”

两个人又哭又笑地给彼此擦着眼泪。短信是前天晚上发出的，蔡徐坤早上惯例开机检查时弹出了收到提醒，惊得他差点把手机扔了出去。也不知道表弟之前做了多久的尝试，短短十几个字的讯息传递得如此艰难。

朱正廷去天寒地冻的阳台翻出最后一小盒哈根达斯，两人分食以示庆祝。

 

新年夜这天有电，两人窝在床上看周星驰作品集。今年冬天一天暖气也没送过，如今又经常停电，他们住到一间房里共同抵御漫长冬夜。

朱正廷插着电心不在焉地玩着手机，把过去的旧微信一条条点开看。

“我们真的该动身了。”他划着屏幕说道。

这句话他俩都已经说过很多遍，每一次都会和第一次一样陷入无谓而幼稚的争吵。

蔡徐坤会说，我们先往南去湖南，然后去东边。

而他会说我们先去接上我一家，然后我们一起去湖南。

蔡徐坤就很无语，难道你想搬去湖南吗？

于是他瞎扯什么电影里不是都这么演嘛，躲进深山里的世外桃源重新找回生活的美好，这不就是你湘西老家吗？

蔡徐坤当时沉默了很久，“并不会那样的。”

“是啊，”朱正廷说，“所以我们该怎么办？”

他们并不知道该怎么办。每次朱正廷生气地说那我们分开走，蔡徐坤就会立刻结束对话，“不行”，宛如打上一个不容置疑的休止。

朱正廷其实没有想过分开走，如果分开，也许他们就再也见不到对方了。已经有足够多的人从他们的生命里彻底消失了，其余的队员，他们认识的每一个朋友，甚至家人…

蔡徐坤是他如今仅有的确证的存在。他唯一的朋友。

“坤，”他伸手戳戳蔡徐坤的膝盖。

“嗯。”

“我们真的-”

“我知道，我们看完电影再讨论好吗？”

蔡徐坤盯着电脑屏幕，仿佛很投入的样子，甚至跟着屏幕上正在瞎扯淡的包龙星扯动嘴角笑了笑，但是朱正廷知道他并没有真的在看。他知道蔡徐坤只是不想再跟他重复无聊的争论，他知道这场争论的结局应该是蔡徐坤赢，因为他们现在明明白白地知道他的家人是活着的。然而蔡徐坤并不会这么说，甚至可能压根不会有这样混账的想法。

可是朱正廷控制不住自己变成一个会这样想的混账。

九品芝麻官播完后是食神，演了一半左右时蔡徐坤睡着了，朱正廷哄着他躺平好好睡，然后关了电影点开一本小说看，没看几章就又停电了，于是朱正廷也缩进被窝，然后打开短信，重复他每天睡前要做的一件事。

“我们8号到的家。你怎么样？”

他9月14日收到这条短信，发送日期是9月11日，他的姐姐们6号从北京出发，8号回到了马鞍山，对比起他们在电视上看过的境况，实在是幸运过全国大多数人。

可是她们为什么就不能多说一点呢？这样历尽千辛传递的讯息，将将才够十个字。他们过去可以打几个小时的电话，有说不完的话，可现在他只知道三个半月前的那一刻，他的家人们还活着。

他也不知道自己的回复他们有没有收到过，他们会不会以为他已经死了。他从没有比现在这一刻更想跟他们说话，想安抚他们所有的忧心，替爸爸做家里的顶梁柱，然后嘲笑姐姐们瞎操心，竟然怀疑他不能照顾好自己。他设想着那个情境，他会摇着头装作失望的样子，一边翻着白眼，却完全收不住扬起的嘴角，五百万围着他打转，两个姐姐会和妈妈笑作一团，爸爸在一旁抱着小宝宝，姐夫抱着福利，大家都活着，因为他知道，他们也可能已经…

他关机翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，无能为力的挫败感伴着泪水汹涌而来，刺得他眼眶胀痛不已。他愿意放弃一切，放弃先去安徽，甚至放弃再次见到他们，只要他能确切地知晓他们的平安，知道他们会一直好好活下去。

可是他永远也不可能获得这种保证，无论他做什么，不管他放弃什么。

事实上他什么也做不了。

他被困在这个一片死寂的城市里，什么也做不了。

他的全部世界塌缩至这个漆黑的房间，半床棉被和一个洇湿的枕头。

朱正廷紧紧闭上自己的眼睛，用力埋进枕头来压制他愈发急促的抽气声，每一寸绷紧的肌肉都在努力克制发出声音。他留心捕捉半米之外的动静，因为蔡徐坤在睡觉，自己在没用的哭泣，他不想吵醒他，也不想面对他。

蔡徐坤平稳地呼气，吸气、呼气。

朱正廷在痛苦与眼泪中无法呼吸，他轻轻地张开嘴喘气，黑暗又会放大喘息声，他屏住呼吸来平复这一切，却发出一声抑制不住的呜咽。

他的身后传来动静，几乎不可捉摸的一声咳嗽。

“正正？”蔡徐坤轻声说，指尖试探着触上他的肩头。

朱正廷狠狠摇了摇头，战栗着深深呼出一口气，他想张嘴说点什么，却嗓子发紧什么也说不出来。他能说什么？抱歉吵醒你吗？

蔡徐坤紧紧握住他的肩膀，这仿佛给他的悲苦无助猛添了一把火，让他再也无从克制，喉咙里漏出一声粗哑的抽泣。

他使劲捶了下床，徒劳地想用短促的喘息把一切重新憋回去。

蔡徐坤伸手握住他的手腕，缓慢而坚定地将他逐渐收入怀里。

朱正廷凄声哭了出来。

 

蔡徐坤在背后紧密地拥住朱正廷，脸颊贴着他的颈侧，怀中的人因为激狂的情绪不住地颤抖。他一点一点把朱正廷的拳头挤开，将自己的手指伸进他的指间交织握住，仿佛攥紧线轴，一寸一寸收回那只在风暴中飘摇的风筝。

朱正廷慢慢安静下来，呼吸逐渐和缓，眼泪在黑暗与静默中继续流淌直至枯竭。他感觉自己坠入麻木的混沌之中，惨淡无望的世间留给他唯一的感受只剩覆于背上的温暖与重量。他闭上眼睛，一片空白的脑海里浮现这样一个念头，就永远留在这里也好，就沉睡在这个怀抱里。

沉默地躺了许久，蚀骨的疲累与绝望最终消散褪去，回复到平和温柔的状态。朱正廷揉了揉眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，微微叹了口气。

蔡徐坤在他耳畔轻轻地说：“我们应该先往你家去。”

朱正廷几乎就要反驳，不，他绝不想以这种方式赢得他们的争论，事情压根就不应该这样进行下去，他们不应该先往一片未知的东边去，但是他的心中突然就生出了希望，细若游丝的希望飘荡开来，他说不出口理智的反驳。

“我一直在考虑这件事，”蔡徐坤继续说道，就好像他能听见朱正廷脑中的想法一样，“你是对的，往东边去更…可行性更高一些，比较近，路也更好走一些，都是大路，而且山区的路我也不熟，进出不走回头路也许更好一点。”

他听上去更像是在努力说服自己。

朱正廷又舔了舔嘴唇，他的舌头也很干，好像之前他已经哭干了身体里的每一滴水分。

“我们，”他努力咽下喉头的干涩，“你觉得我们什么时候动身？”

“尽快。我们尽快出发。”

一周之后，这栋楼里又一次停电。那一次，电再也没有重来。


	2. Chapter 2

做出决定后的好处就是他们如今有了很多要计划的事情，于是朱正廷就没有时间和精力去想那些他不愿意想的东西。比如说整座城市，整个国家，甚至整个世界似乎都已经崩溃，不断萎缩至越来越小的区域，直到就只有几个街区，几个孤岛。如今大概只要半天他就能把警戒线围着的北京城走上一圈。  
搜寻队带着喷漆瓶去到警戒线外的空房子搜罗物资，在门外喷上记号，然后带着食物，水和燃料回来。一次一个队员告诉朱正廷，不管哪儿都是一个样。  
他想起在楼道里遇到的那个背着孩子拖着箱子的女人。  
“哪儿都得比这儿强吧？”  
也不知她最后选择去了哪儿。  
甲壳虫的体量决定了他们不能带太多东西。意外的是他们在姐姐家翻出了全套野营装备，登山包、帐篷，一个双人睡袋，甚至还有一个充气防潮垫。朱正廷苦笑着想，不知道得是怎样的愚蠢才会选择在末世严冬之际筹划上路野营。不过出于保险，这些他们还是都带上了。  
然后即便一切都已崩塌，他们仍然需要准备所谓的通关文书。这倒是令人莫名心安，几乎所有人都死了，但是他们仍然拥有一份手写盖章的证明来告诉所剩无几的世界他们是健康的。没有发烧，没有咳嗽，连一点鼻涕都不流。虽然朱正廷一走进检查处的大门，那浓重的消毒水味就让他真的很想打喷嚏。检查处的梁大夫曾经是一个见习牙医，如今受过专业医科训练的人已经屈指可数了，基本都赶鸭子上架成了全面手。朱正廷有惊无险地忍住了鼻腔的刺激，从她手里拿到了自己的健康证明。  
下午两人在家打包行李时，他想起这事跟蔡徐坤说起来。蔡徐坤数着自己搜罗到的一整盒打火机笑着说，“她给我刮口腔取样的时候，我被自己的口水呛到了，咳得停不下来，她当时那个样子，就像下一秒就要把我塞裹尸袋里去。”  
朱正廷用力压住快要爆开的急救包，第三次试图拉上拉链，结果一把把铁环扯断了。“啊，见鬼。”  
“拿个大袋子兜着吧，水池下面有。”蔡徐坤说。  
“如果你病了，你会告诉我的，对吗？”朱正廷拿了个袋子把东西重新装好，装作无意地说。  
蔡徐坤抬起头看他，“如果我病了，我会告诉你，但是我不会病。”   
“基本上所有人都这么说过，然后基本上所有人都死了，为什么你会是例外？”朱正廷反问道，“为什么我会是例外？”  
蔡徐坤耸了耸肩，“因为我们科学洗手？”  
“我是认真的。”朱正廷皱着眉头说。  
“你希望我说什么呢？”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“如果我生病了，你有两个选择，要么在自己被我传染前把我杀了，要么把我甩了自己走掉。”  
“…操…”  
“我们一直都很注意，”蔡徐坤换了更温柔地语气，“事情不会到那一步的。”

然后一切都准备好了。  
他们准备好了自己需要的物资，把不需要的东西拿去换了汽油，就只待上车出发了。  
然而真正出发却不是那么容易。即使一切都崩坏了，毕竟这里是家。来到了离别的门槛前，朱正廷却从没有更想要留在这座如今弥漫着死亡气息的“小城”里。谁知道外面的世界会是怎样？哪儿都可能比这儿强，哪儿也都可能比这儿糟。出去了，什么都可能发生，而他们可能再也回不来了。  
蔡徐坤看上去比他还要糟糕，他在尽可能地拖延时间，不停地拆包打包，微调各种收纳秩序，想要带上更多东西，想要把他们最常用的放在最上面，一边收拾还会一边严肃地问一些无关紧要的问题，比如“两支牙膏真的够吗？”“要不再多带一双袜子吧！”他看到他们用袋子兜着的急救包里东西乱作一团，又开始忧心如果发生什么意外，一个人会不会因此流血致死，因为另一个人在忙着从这堆垃圾里翻出创口贴。  
电又停了四天了。这天早上朱正廷爬起床，穿好衣服洗漱完毕，把最后两个鸡蛋煎好夹在馒头里做成三明治，然后冲了杯速溶黑咖啡，一并端回房里。  
“该起来了，坤。”他坐在床边摇摇蔡徐坤的肩膀。  
蔡徐坤把头缩进被子里，过了几秒，闻到三明治的香味，又睁开眼睛探出头来。  
“谢谢，”他坐起来，接过咖啡抿了一口。  
“这也太…难喝了。”  
“非常时期，忍耐一下，米其林三星大厨也无力回天啊。”朱正廷拍拍他的腿安抚一下。  
“今年不得不摘去一星了，大厨。”蔡徐坤端起杯子又喝了一口。  
“也许路过河北能弄到牛奶呢，那我就能给你调杯好喝的了。”朱正廷拿起一块三明治吃了一口。  
两人安静地坐了一会儿，朱正廷吃完这块三明治，蔡徐坤的咖啡也见了底。朱正廷接过他的杯子，摩挲着杯沿的渍迹轻声说：“我们今天就出发吧。坤，我们真的已经准备好了。”

离开那一小片幸存的文明街区，他们走进了未知。  
朱正廷靠在玻璃上望向窗外，看着空荡的城市，在心里默念着再见，再见，再见。  
这是无数人做出过的一个选择，但不是所有人都有幸在实践上把这条路走远。高速上已经清理出一条车道，但是两旁布满了当初惨烈的遗迹，有的车静静停着，有的车撞作一团，甚至翻到栏杆外去。驶过的时候朱正廷会死死盯着前行的一小段路面，害怕自己扭头就会看见什么熟悉的车或人。对面路上也有过几辆开过去的车，让他们禁不住会想选择这个方向是不是真的是一个错误。  
就这么慢慢开着，时间耗得很快。油也耗得很快。油站的油是早就一滴不剩了，快到济南的时候，他们决定先下高速进城换油。  
“我们用什么换油呢？除了出卖你的色相这个选择？”朱正廷戏剧化地叹了一口气。  
“这不是有你在嘛！”蔡徐坤小心翼翼地从匝道上挤在一起的三辆车旁开过去。  
“哈哈哈，真好笑。”朱正廷配合地干笑几声。蔡徐坤也笑起来。  
“要是能从那些车里弄油就好了。”朱正廷眼巴巴地看着外面一堆一堆的废车。  
“一会儿找人问问吧。”

凭借新鲜得仿佛墨迹都还没干的健康证明，两人顺利地进了城。守卡的战士给他们指了后勤处的方向，他们谨慎地通过一段堆满各种烧毁或是撞毁的车的所谓“安全区”，担心满地的残渣会不会扎破轮胎。  
他们用两个黄桃罐头换回一个大号注射器和一根软管。后勤处的大姐将它们塞进蔡徐坤的手里，热情地捏着他的手指进行了全程演示教学。

“哦！看那双眼睛里闪烁的爱意！”朱正廷一边走回副驾驶一边打趣道。  
“那是她眼镜的反光。”蔡徐坤的脸还绿着。  
“~~难以忘记初次见你，一双迷人的眼睛~~”朱正廷挑着眉开心而夸张地唱起来。他们很久没有遇到过如此有趣的事情了，他自然不会轻易放过蔡徐坤。  
“那位善良的阿姨帮助了我们，你这个家伙…”蔡徐坤说着也绷不住要笑出来，“你真是够了，快点上车。”  
“多么善变的男人，”朱正廷做出愤慨的样子，“刚才叫人家姐姐，现在就变成了阿姨。”  
他钻进车里系上安全带，说着又做戏唱起来，“~~多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜，可知谁愿承受岁月无情的变迁~~”。蔡徐坤伸手过去要捂住他的嘴巴，他一边躲闪一边顽强地继续表演，“~~多少人曾在你生命中来了又还，可知一生有你我都陪在你身边~~”。他转身捧着心对蔡徐坤做出深情如许的样子，唱完转头不可抑制地大笑起来。  
蔡徐坤笑着看他闹了一会儿，扭头发动了汽车重新上路。

他们一路开到了徐州过夜。拜注射器和软管所赐，他们现在几乎有一整箱油。虽然加油的过程不亚于他俩看过的任何一部恐怖片，一边一点点的抽油，一边努力不要去看那些车里瞪着的腐坏的眼眶。  
他们把车停在一个商场门口，熄了火下车，朱正廷努力抑制住惊恐的尖叫。整栋楼都是黑的，整个街区全部都是黑的。  
一片漆黑，一片寂静。  
蔡徐坤打开手电走到他身边，他紧紧抓住蔡徐坤的胳膊，“这里太恐怖了。北京没有过这么恐怖。”  
“那是因为我们基本都猫在家里了，要是经常在外面待着估计比这儿还要吓人。”蔡徐坤锁上车，和朱正廷一起背着包往门口走去。  
大门已经被砸坏了，他们小心穿过碎玻璃进去。  
商场进门是条很长的过道，在手电的光照的边缘之外形成一个虚无的幻境，仿佛他们一直朝着黑暗走，而黑暗无边无尽。朱正廷右手继续抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊，左手伸下去抓他的手。  
他实在是害怕极了。  
蔡徐坤冰凉的手紧紧地回握住他。  
“也许我们应该把帐篷拿进来，”蔡徐坤提议道，“这里面这么大，有帐篷会暖和一些。”  
他们走进一家看上去整洁一些的店面停下来。  
“就这儿吧，正正你在这里等我，我去拿帐篷。”  
朱正廷答了一个“好”字，蔡徐坤松开了他的手拍拍他的肩往外走去。  
他立刻就后悔了。即便他知道蔡徐坤就在二十米之外，但这段时间以来没有比这几分钟更让他感觉孤独无助的时候了。  
他在寒冷中努力瞪大双眼看向没有一丝光的黑暗，一动也不能动。

店门响了一下，几秒种后他终于看到店里逐渐有了微薄的光，然后蔡徐坤转过弯来，手电直直照在他的脸上。  
“哦，对不起。”蔡徐坤赶紧移开了手电。  
“没事。”朱正廷扶住一旁的柜台。蔡徐坤的归来所带来的极大安慰远远超过了短暂致盲所带来的不适。  
两人支好了帐篷，铺好了床垫，又从店里拿了些衣服铺得更软和一些，然后坐进睡袋里吃晚餐。  
晚餐是每人一个茄汁黄豆罐头。朱正廷一颗一颗的挑出来吃，感觉这样能让自己更有饱足感一些。  
“世界就不能在夏天毁灭吗？”坐在手电冰冷惨白的光中吃着冰凉的豆子实在是毫无美感的体验。  
“世界就不能不毁灭吗？”蔡徐坤低着头把豆子拨来拨去。  
“啊，对。不过没搞出什么丧尸之类的出来也算仁慈了。”  
“你觉得，我们认识的，还有没有…”蔡徐坤没有说完，他摇了摇头重新开始拨拉手里的豆子。  
朱正廷知道他在想什么，因为他们都想过，每一天都在想。他们曾经认识那么多人，遍布在世界各地。这一切发生后，通讯也断了，后来连电都没有了，有那么多人就直接失去了联系，无论结局好坏。  
“既然我们活着，那一定还有吧。”朱正廷轻声说。他靠过去把头抵在蔡徐坤的肩膀上。  
“但是很多人都死了，”蔡徐坤用力地用勺子碾碎一颗颗豆子，“绝大部分人。”  
“但是我们活着呀，”朱正廷反驳道，继续用他唯一的论据，“不可能只有我们，我们认识那么多人，坤，按概率来说-”  
“按概率来说我们应该都死了，就像-”蔡徐坤也没有说完这句话，但是朱正廷知道他想说什么。他们一起参加了葬礼，在还能办得了葬礼的时候。  
“你看看北京，还有济南，”蔡徐坤接着说，“我们今天总共见了能有五十个人吗？”  
“我们在济南就待了两个小时。”  
蔡徐坤把他的头轻轻顶起来，然后看着他的眼睛说：“我们在济南，一个集中生活区的中心地带，两个小时只见到了几十个人。”  
朱正廷叹了口气，“我知道。”他并不想讨论这个，他根本就不想思考这些。他伸手抓住蔡徐坤的后颈捏了捏，想要给他鼓舞下士气。  
但是蔡徐坤往前倒下去，直到把头枕在朱正廷的腿上，睡袋的局限让他蜷缩得很辛苦。  
他把罐头举高递给朱正廷，“你帮我吃了吧，我不爱吃豆子。”  
朱正廷接过来放在了一旁，他知道蔡徐坤一会儿还是会吃的。  
他一遍遍用手指梳过蔡徐坤茂密的头发。为了方便，出门前他们的头发都剪短了不少，摸上去很有韧劲儿。  
“这真的是太扯淡了。”蔡徐坤小声嘟哝着，听上去带着明显的鼻音。  
这充满泪意与委屈的声音立刻让朱正廷慌张起来。“坤？”他拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，顿了顿，就轻柔地一遍遍抚过他的胳臂安慰他。  
蔡徐坤并没有放出声哭，朱正廷只能听见他略微粗重的呼吸，但是很快他自己的喉头也跟着发紧。他倾身覆在蔡徐坤身上，搂住他的肩膀和头，把他半抱在怀里，“坤，”他又叫了一遍。  
“正正。”蔡徐坤轻声答道，伸手握住他的手。  
朱正廷闭上眼睛努力压抑住翻涌的泪意。他一直都很擅长安慰人，可是今天他不知道该说什么去安慰蔡徐坤。  
“可惜明天你到了我们那儿，却吃不着大肉面了。”他搜肠刮肚却找到这么一句不相干的话。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地笑了一声，带着微微的沮丧，又用空着的右手抹了抹脸上的泪，“为此我真是要痛哭一场了。”  
朱正廷懊恼地把脸往他身上埋了埋，委屈地说：“你再哭下去我也忍不住了。”  
蔡徐坤把脸埋进朱正廷的大腿，开始控制平复自己的呼吸，朱正廷侧脸趴在他肩上，玩着他的左手耐心地等他平静下来。  
终于，“你吃了我的豆子吗？”蔡徐坤问他。  
“没有，你想吃了吗？”  
朱正廷坐直起来把豆子递给他。

清晨，朱正廷朦胧中听见蔡徐坤叫他的名字，还一直摇着自己的肩膀。  
“正正，车不见了！”  
“嗯？”  
“车被人偷走了！”  
朱正廷瞬间坐了起来，好在蔡徐坤预判准确两人才避免了撞头惨剧。蔡徐坤给他披上外衣，牵着刚醒还有点踉跄的他来到街上，空空如也的大街上。  
“我操！”  
蔡徐坤没有说话，他看上去就和他们那天演出被取消时一样，紧绷的肩膀微微收着，咬着牙关，瞪着的眼睛里盛满怒火。  
“我操！怎么能这样？我们所有的东西都在里面。”朱正廷嚷道。  
蔡徐坤苦涩地说：“我们也怪不了别人。”  
朱正廷急躁地抓了几把自己的头发。汽油、衣服、食物、水，一点点就可能决定着多活一天还是死去，他们把这样一辆车就停在了路边，他们还不如把钥匙直接装进礼盒拱手相送。蔡徐坤说得对，在当下这个世道，如果是他们遇到这样一份大礼，恐怕也是却之不恭的。  
操。  
“我们现在怎么办？”朱正廷上下抹着自己的脸，又往后抓住自己的头发。  
“再找一辆车？”蔡徐坤提议道，但他听上去和朱正廷一样绝望。车倒是应有尽有，高速上到处都是，他们甚至还可以礼貌地跟它们的主人打个商量。路过和取油已经够糟了，如今还要把他们请出来，然后自己再坐进去，带走发酵了小半年的一车毒气。仅仅是想象就令二人不寒而栗。  
“即便我们能找到一辆能用的车，我们再去哪里弄汽油和食物，还有所有其它的装备呢？”  
“要不就用走的。”  
朱正廷忍不住笑出来，“是啊，我们还要一直走到湖南去。大哥，拜托。”  
“幸好帐篷还在。”蔡徐坤说道，就好像那是什么巨大的胜利一样。  
他们坐在路边的石条上清点剩下的行李，他们还剩三瓶水，两瓶免洗洗手液，各自的洗漱包，八双袜子，半包苏打饼干，4罐鲮鱼罐头，6条内裤，4件T恤，一个太阳能手电，一把瑞士军刀，一本地图，一卷卫生纸，急救包，他俩的手机和两个充电宝，帐篷，床垫，睡袋以及蔡徐坤收集的那一盒打火机。  
“我们完了。”朱正廷总结道。“我们有的大家都不难找到，没有人会跟我们换东西。”  
两人沉默地坐在路边。  
“我觉得我们现在不适合一味去找车。”几分钟后朱正廷突然开口说道。“我们的食物和水太少了，很快就能陷入绝境。”   
“而且如果遇到本地搜寻队，抢起资源来可能会有危险。”蔡徐坤也迅速进入了生存模式。昨晚的事等于说有的人为了资源可以选择不声不响就断了他们的生路，本地的境况很可能不太乐观。  
“我们就沿着大路往南走，路上再见机行事吧。”朱正廷撑着蔡徐坤的肩膀站起来，又伸手把他也拉起来，“这里到我家也就不到400公里了，就是走，咱们也能走到！”  
他们又回商场里搜罗了一番，带上了几件保暖的衣服，就着稀薄的晨光，两人重新踏上了归途。  
走了将将200米左右，路边就是一家带着停车场的星级酒店，昨夜他们倘若能往前多开20秒钟就能看见。

两人路过城南一个小区时，有幸捡到两辆能骑的自行车，即便后来有认错方向绕远一点，入夜之前好歹也是入了安徽境。他们尽量都待在路上，避开了房屋。疫情刚爆发时，人们大多数都是在医院离世，等后来开始蔓延，则基本是在自己家里。两个多月的腐败气息充斥着密闭的房屋的每一寸空间，朱正廷觉得自己这辈子也忘不掉开门那一瞬间扑面而来的带着酸味的恶臭。  
傍晚开始飘雪，天光迅速暗淡下来。两人在路边找了间守田人废弃的破屋子，算是当晚的驻地。  
实在是太冷了。白天起码还能靠一刻不停地活动来取暖，这会儿两人在睡袋里紧紧地抱在一起，妄图能从对方身上汲取一点暖意。帐篷外，寒风从墙上的破洞呼号而过，两人没有太多对话，就在一天的疲惫中沉沉睡去。

第二天风雪还是没有停，朱正廷醒来后听着风声又躺了一会儿，没有立刻叫醒蔡徐坤。身后抵着的这片肩背恐怕是方圆百里内唯一的温暖所在，他一时实在舍不得离开。  
车是没法骑了，两人把头一天拿的所有衣服都穿到了身上，勉强推着车走了一段，终于还是因为难以平衡而放弃了。  
又回到了步行。顶着风雪，扛着饥饿与疲劳，两人就沉默地走着，实在也没什么可说的，环境与状态让两个人都在焦躁爆动的边缘，任何对话都能轻易触发。

到了第三天，雪总算是停了。水和罐头都无法再省，两人终于不能抗拒下去，进了户农家院子里寻找补给。幸运的是，这次还没用摸进主屋，就在厨房里发现了一些陈米。生了火融了雪水，好歹吃了顿饱饭。  
饭后蔡徐坤提出还是进主屋搜罗一番，朱正廷用院子里的锄头一把夯开了锁，蔡徐坤越过他推开了门，脸上露出一番奇怪的表情，但这是几天来朱正廷在他脸上第一次看到笑容。  
屋里很黑，门缝中飘散出冰冷而朽坏的臭味，蔡徐坤把毛衣扯上来蒙住鼻子，错身走了进去。  
几分钟后，他带着一大包罐头走了出来，手里还提着一个吉他。

这真是苦中作乐的典范了，朱正廷心想，蔡徐坤弹着琴倒着走在他前面，哼着轻快的乡村民谣。  
“Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go”  
于是朱正廷就笑着走向他，他又立刻转过去，换一首《平凡之路》，在风中唱他的自由。  
后来他就随便拨几个和弦，两人一起唱自己能想起旋律的每一首歌。

音乐极大提升了一路苦行的感受。两人就这么时不时地唱着又走过了两天。  
大雪则严重降低了他们前进的效率。他们在一辆卡车车斗里找到了一些大垃圾袋绑在腿上，勉强能保证鞋子和裤子不要进水。  
后来两人不得不离开大路，因为路面结冰实在是太滑了。

这天夜里，两人在一户人家的柴房里找到些干燥的树枝，生了火煮热了罐头，又烘干了潮湿的衣物。  
休息后蔡徐坤很快睡着了，朱正廷看着帐篷外的光缓缓暗淡下去。他摸出手机开了机。如今电成了有去无回的东西，手机背在身上也就是留个念想，轻易不舍得再用。  
他把姐姐的短信又点开看了看。  
还有几天就要过年了。离家也越来越近。  
他却丝毫不敢有什么期待。  
蔡徐坤的嘴唇微微地张开着，呼吸轻柔地拂过朱正廷的脸颊，他稍稍偏一偏头，仿佛能感受到毫厘之间肌肤相亲所激发的奇异电流。  
“坤？”  
片刻之后，蔡徐坤迷糊地答了一声“嗯？”就好像思绪刚刚被从千里之外拉扯回来。  
“跟我说说话好吗？”朱正廷说。  
蔡徐坤在睡袋里挪动了一下，又重新躺下，鼻子贴在朱正廷的脸颊上。  
“像这样吗？”他问道。温暖而湿润的气息落在朱正廷的嘴唇上。  
“嗯。”  
切近，直接，蔡徐坤与他面颊相贴，他呼吸着他的气息。无法忽视的存在。这正是朱正廷现在亟需的。  
“你想要我说什么？”  
“随便什么都行。”  
“好，你让我想想。”蔡徐坤沉默了许久，朱正廷都要开始疑惑他是不是又睡着了，他又重新开口说道，“我刚去美国的时候，有一个同学邀请我去他家做客。他妈妈做了很丰盛的晚餐，各种各样的沙拉啊，烤土豆啊，点心啊，但是有一道他家独家秘方的，也不知道该叫派还是挞，一个一个小小的，上面有芝士熬的酱，有火腿，有鱼，还有芦笋。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“闻起来糟糕透了。真的，简直是臭气熏天。我就想，出于礼貌，还是要尝一尝吧。”  
“对啊。”朱正廷想象着懂事的小蔡徐坤，微微笑起来。  
“是吧？”蔡徐坤温和地附和着。说话时，他的嘴唇会触碰到朱正廷的嘴唇，这样的接触就和他的声音一样令人心安。  
“但是我当时可能正在叛逆期，我无论如何也没有说服自己去尝一尝。我就一直吃着烤土豆，然后用叉子把那个派皮戳来戳去，最后就说我饱了。那个派真的太难闻了，正正，可是这几天我都一直在想着那个见鬼的派。”  
“为什么？”  
“大概是因为太饿了吧。我就一直回想着我这辈子放弃过的所有的食物，好像如果当时我把它们吃掉了，现在也就不会那么饿。”  
蔡徐坤又回复了沉默。朱正廷用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，又用嘴唇轻轻擦过他的嘴唇，“你接着说。”  
“八百标兵奔北坡，”蔡徐坤叹了口气，把自己搂在朱正廷后颈的胳膊收紧了些，“炮兵并排北边跑。炮兵怕把标兵碰，标兵怕碰炮兵炮。”  
朱正廷轻声笑了笑，可是蔡徐坤的声音一停，他就感觉愈发压抑。“我睡不着，”他低声说，手上一点一点揪着蔡徐坤衣领上的棉线。  
蔡徐坤把他紧紧抱进怀里，把脸埋进彼此的颈窝。  
“需要我继续说话吗？”他闷声说道。他用手指在朱正廷的背上安抚地画圈，嘴里随意哼着曲子，直到两人终于都进入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

要在充裕的物资和轻便的装备以及行程的进度之间保持平衡实在是一件微妙的事情。不过两人还是在慢慢增加搜集物资的频率，毕竟在天寒地冻的野地间，多一分储备，便多一分安全感。  
这天他们歇在一个家具厂的仓库里。他们选了个看上去最高级的床垫垫在帐篷下面，也算是又能找回一下睡在床上的感觉。之后两人拆了一些保护板的木条拿到外面去生火，朱正廷埋着头耐心地引燃木条，蔡徐坤在一旁帮忙，不经意间抬头往四周看看，竟然发现不远处有一处亮光。  
“正正，你看那是…灯？”  
朱正廷也抬起头来，竟然是真的，路的尽头有一处昏暗的灯光，看上去像是从房子的窗户里透出来的。  
这简直不可思议。  
两人收拾了一些可以拿出来交换的东西，悄悄地过去探查情况。  
是一户农家，自家有个发电机，家里还剩一对姐弟和姐姐的孩子。  
“大儿子和他爹已经去了。”女主抱着小儿子说。孩子趴在妈妈的肩头咳个没完没了。  
他们都病了，都将命不久矣。  
孩子的舅舅拿了一袋米一挂腊肉出来，坚持塞进朱正廷的手里，“过年了，小老乡拿去吃吧，盐腌的，不怕病的。”  
他们不要他俩交换的东西，只说活一天是一天了，还要他们的东西做什么。  
两人只有不停地感谢，却连句拜年的吉祥话都不敢说出口。  
本该是万事胜意的团圆佳节。  
回到仓库，两人重新生火煮饭，腊肉为晚餐增添了不少滋味。吃完两人又煮了几锅雪水晾凉，有的用来擦洗一下，有的备在明天路上喝。  
忙活完在火堆旁坐下来，朱正廷拿了根木条玩火打发时间，蔡徐坤拿着吉他拨拉和弦。待到火势渐弱，两人又回到帐篷里抱团取暖。  
“你有没有想过，有多少人当初是从外地到北京去看我们？”蔡徐坤突然问道。  
“没有，”朱正廷凑近一些抵着他的额头，“你也不应该想。这不是你的责任，我们的演出不是世界终结的开始。”  
“不完全是，”蔡徐坤安静地说，“但是有责任。”  
朱正廷握住蔡徐坤揽着自己后腰的胳膊使劲摩挲了几遍，“你不要瞎想，我们在命运面前微不足道。”  
“那演出前呢？”  
“演出前？全世界每天上亿人都在出差、旅行，悲剧不是我们造成的，不是你造成的。”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，并不信服的样子，却也没再说话。  
朱正廷退开一些，右手抚上蔡徐坤的侧脸，拇指顺着颧骨往上覆住他的眼睛。蔡徐坤顺从地闭上眼睛。  
朱正廷轻轻描摹他的眼窝。“你经常这样瞎想吗？”  
“有时吧。”  
“什么时候？”朱正廷感觉自己的头一下一下地钝痛，便也摸上蔡徐坤的头皮来回按压帮他放松。  
“就有时候吧，你不会吗？”  
“我不会想这些。这不是一个人或者几个人的责任。”而且即便是，那几个人估计也已经死了。他心里这样想着。白天可能有点冻伤鼻子和耳朵，现在回温了刺痛不已。于是他又伸手去按摩蔡徐坤的耳廓。  
“我现在觉得，死去的人，不用遭遇和承受这些，所以倒也没什么公不公平。无非都是命里的路。”他又重新抚上蔡徐坤的脸，揉开他微皱的眉头，掠过鼻梁，去轻扯他的嘴角。“你不要再想这些了，没有任何意义，还会长皱纹。”  
感觉到蔡徐坤的嘴角自己勾了起来，朱正廷才放下心来。  
蔡徐坤抓住他在自己脸上游走的手，“痒痒。”  
朱正廷笑着带着他的手一起缩回睡袋里，与他碰了碰额头，“快睡吧。”

朱正廷醒来时，鼻子已经堵到只能张着嘴呼吸，嗓子就像用砂纸磨过一样火烧火燎得疼，头昏沉得像塞满了浸水的海绵。  
他瞬间后仰远离蔡徐坤的脸，连滚带爬地跑出了帐篷和仓库。  
一屁股坐在路边，看着眼前这条短小而破败的街，头顶是灰蒙的天，远处是荒芜的山，残雪在微薄的晨光中偶尔闪烁一点反光，朱正廷的脑海里飞速地回顾自己这一生。  
他抱住头，眼泪倾泻而出，因为害怕，还是无法控制的害怕。  
他看着天光逐渐变亮，等着蔡徐坤醒来，盘算着如何平静地与他讨论这一变故。  
半小时后蔡徐坤揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃地走了出来，他搭着朱正廷的肩坐下，呼出的热气凝结成一团团莹白的雾气，头发乱糟糟地向四面八方支棱着，“早啊，”他歪过头来笑着说，手滑落到朱正廷的腰间虚搂着。  
朱正廷应该躲开，他真的有想躲得远远的。  
“突然想喝咖啡了，”蔡徐坤又懒洋洋地说道。  
朱正廷点点头，觉得自己发炎的嗓子绷得更紧了，“我病了。”  
蔡徐坤愣住看着他，朱正廷盯着自己鞋子上刮出的一条毛边。  
“喉咙肿痛，鼻塞流涕，头昏脑涨，”他嘶哑着说道，声音比他预想的还要难听，他拼命眨着眼睛，着急地站起来，好像站起来眼泪就不会这么快流出来。  
起码站起来可以离蔡徐坤远一点，就更安全一点。  
“你怎么可能传染的？”蔡徐坤跟着站起来，“这么多天一路上就只有我们。”  
“我们昨天遇到的那家人，还有一路上那么多房子，尸体，拿了他们的东西，吃了他们的食物-”  
蔡徐坤举起手打断他。“我们一直都很小心，拿的东西都是煮过才用才吃的，不可能会传染。昨天那家人不可能这么快就传染你，不可能，一定不是的，我们又冻又饿走了这么久，只是累垮了，正正，你只是太累了而已。”  
“你又怎么知道？”朱正廷感到心里在涌起无名的怒气。  
“好好好，我不知道。那你想要我怎么做？把你扔这儿吗？”  
“是的！这是唯一的选择！我留在这里，有吃的，喝的，有房子，我甚至还能装出一整组家具！”朱正廷虚划着一指身后的仓库，“我就留在这里。”  
蔡徐坤闭了闭眼睛，“别闹了，正正，我们绝对不可能把你留在这里，进来收拾一下我们准备出发了。”  
“我没有闹！”朱正廷粗声低吼道，“如果我死了怎么办？如果我把你传染了怎么办？我在跟你说真的。”  
“你在犯傻。我们还有两天就能到马鞍山，难道你现在想要放弃？”蔡徐坤瞪着朱正廷，乌黑的眼睛专注得像要透视他的灵魂。  
“我想要救你。”  
“我不可能因为你嗓子发炎就把你扔在这里等死。”  
“你必须这么做。”  
“如果是你呢？你会扔下我吗？”  
“我不会，但是那不一样。”  
“没有什么不一样，快点进来帮我打包。”  
蔡徐坤转身走向仓库，朱正廷也只有跟着走回去。他能怎么办呢，难道趁着蔡徐坤背对他时逃跑吗？也许那才是聪明的选择，无私的选择。但是朱正廷还是跟着走了回去。

“今天我们就歇在这里。”  
朱正廷跟着停下来，然而并不是因为认同指令。“又这么早吗？”  
蔡徐坤连着三天都早早要求安营扎寨，朱正廷就要到达爆发的边缘了。  
他们离马鞍山已经很近很近，他几乎能够感受到心底生出那种无形的牵引与召唤，和家人重逢的渴望。然而这份召唤越迫切，蔡徐坤的拖延就越令他无法忍受。  
蔡徐坤把吉他先放到地上，又把背包卸了下来，挂在背带上的两口锅撞在一起响了几下，蹭过他腿脚上裹着的垃圾袋，发出滋啦滋啦的声音。他拍拍肩头残留的雪，“这地方不错。”  
朱正廷往前又走了一步，指望蔡徐坤会愿意跟上，“不错的地方还有很多。还有几个小时才天黑，再走走。”  
蔡徐坤没有跟上，他转身走向他选中的这家五金店的大门推了推，门耸动了几下没有开。“还得破门而入。”他自言自语道。  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，如今他整个人裹得就像个木乃伊，翻白眼是他唯一能传达情绪的表情。“那我们就换个地方，我只是病了，不是腿断了，还能走。”而且他真的不需要蔡徐坤这样自以为不着痕迹的过度呵护。  
“你需要休息。”蔡徐坤说道，扯着朱正廷背包的带子把他拉过来，在里面找他们的轻便锤。  
“不，我需要尽快到达马鞍山。”朱正廷伸手去抓蔡徐坤的胳膊，但是蔡徐坤躲开他。“我要么就是感冒了-”  
“你就是感冒了。”  
“好，我就是感冒了，”朱正廷没有与他争辩，因为这种争辩最终都会演变为他嚷嚷着自己就是要死了这样愚蠢的对话。“所以走得这么慢就更没有意义了。要么我就是得了反正马上就会死的病，同样没有必要停下来休息。所以我们接着走好不好？”  
“你现在只是感冒了，但是如果你没有休息好病情就会加重，”蔡徐坤找到了锤子。“正正，这种天气你很容易变成肺炎的。”  
“怎么可……真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。我们不能冒这个险。来，你让开一点。”蔡徐坤一锤子砸烂了玻璃。  
朱正廷跟着蔡徐坤进了店，看着他把帐篷从背包外面解下来准备开始组装，心里也不得不承认，室内实在比外面的风雪交加要好受太多。  
如今的问题是，几天过去了，无论好坏，他的病没有任何变化。他每天昏昏沉沉地机械前行，实在难以保持乐观，更不用说对自己的健康进行理性的预测。  
“这大概是我们有生以来做过的最愚蠢的决定。”朱正廷一边连接帐篷的骨架一边说。  
蔡徐坤把帐篷布摊开，“你指哪一个？”  
“这一个。三九天里的徒步旅行。”  
“C位无可争议。”  
连好了骨架，两人一起把帐篷架起来。蔡徐坤又开始给床垫充气。  
可能是因为身体刚从麻木的长途跋涉中解脱出来有点不适，朱正廷感到疲惫又深深袭来。他歪着坐到一边地上，看着蔡徐坤忙乎。  
他就是控制不住感到不爽，他们本来昨天就该到了，可现在还在路上。他的整个鼻腔和眼睛都肿胀敏感，一整天都在迎风落泪和涕泗横流两种模式间随意切换，吸一下鼻子就会引发一阵咳嗽，然后牵动嗓子痛到头皮发麻，一切的一切都在不断提醒他的错误，他只想把自己的喉咙一把抓破，这样起码能换一种痛法。他知道自己在被感受和情绪带走，完全不讲道理，可是他真的不能抑制内心的烦躁，他可以忍受病痛，可以忍受寒冷、饥饿、劳累，可以继续这场不合时宜的野外生存游戏，感恩于蔡徐坤井井有条的前后张罗，可是这些一拥而上时，他不能承受，他只想发疯。  
他只想回家。  
他的每一个与病毒搏斗的细胞都在呼号他想回家。

除夕这天，他们在晨晖中走过长长的马鞍山长江大桥，来到了这场南北迁徙的目的地。  
院门前的积雪洁白如新，他终于到家了。却突然胆怯于面对即将揭晓的现实。  
朱正廷打开铁门走进去，看见一楼有一扇玻璃是破的，但是他妈妈的小红跑车还停在车库里。  
“如果他们-”他说不下去。  
“他们一定在的。”蔡徐坤用力捏了捏他的肩膀，鼓励他往前门走去。  
他的心里汩汩地冒出希望的泡泡。他们一路跋涉至此，总不至于全部落空。  
前门没有反锁，朱正廷打开门谨慎地跨过门槛，仿佛在警惕什么东西会突然冒出来。屋里很暗，窗帘全都没有拉开，一个书柜挡在那扇破窗子前。  
餐厅传来细微的声音，朱正廷的心猛烈地撞击起他的胸腔，他张了张嘴，却发不出声音。他向前又走了一步，听见清晰的碗碟被放进水槽的声音。  
希望瞬间满溢。他扔下背包大步跑了过去。  
一个女人抬起头看过来。  
那不是他的妈妈。  
笑容凝固在朱正廷的脸上。  
“你…你是谁？你在我家干什么？你给我滚出去！”他那破裂的嗓子艰难地吼出这句话。  
他向前走了两步，那个女人害怕地背抵着水槽，眼睛惊恐地瞪着。  
“他们人呢？你在这里干什么？”朱正廷继续喊道，嘶哑到几乎不能辨识。他看着这个陌生的女人试图远离他，而他挡住她唯一的出口，他理应为自己的无理感到抱歉，可是悲伤与愤怒已然占据了他的全部感官。  
他曾经那样卑微地祈求与盼望。  
蔡徐坤跑过来试图抓住他的胳膊，朱正廷甩开他的手，颤抖地指向那个女人，“她在这里干什么？”就好像蔡徐坤能给他答案。  
“求求你。”那个女人说，仿佛她不是闯入他家的陌生人。这里站着的本该是他的家人，她凭什么说“求求你”，凭什么弄得好像他朱正廷才是不该出现在这里的人？  
蔡徐坤搂住朱正廷的肩膀。  
“其他人到哪里去了？原本住在这里的那家人？”蔡徐坤的声音冷静而理智，朱正廷想给他一拳。他怎么能如此冷静？没有人应该对此保持冷静。  
那个女人摇摇头，她惊慌地在他俩之间看来看去。“我不知道，我真的不知道。求求你们了。”  
蔡徐坤用力捏住朱正廷的肩膀对着他耳语道：“你到别的房间去看看。”  
他不想走开，他从没有这么想抢白回去，但他知道蔡徐坤是对的。  
他回到自己的房间。他从小在外求学，在这里住的时间并不长，但如今这间屋子却在他心里无比醒目地贴上从属的标签。这里是他的家，无论他还有过多少别的住所，无论谁从这里搬走了，无论有多少陌生人占据了这里，这里都是他的。  
他在床边坐下，胳膊撑住膝盖抱住头试图冷静下来。他的膝盖不住地抖动，连带着他的手肘和头都跟着震动。这愈发激化他的情绪，他猛地站起来，却一时不知道去干什么，于是又倒回床上，盯着天花板，手指紧紧地攥住身下的床罩。  
他躺在自己的床上，一张真正的，柔软而舒适的床，而他却完全无心享受，他突然意识到那个女人也是这样睡在他家的床上，这一认知几乎令他反感到作呕，他爬起床一把拉开房门，蔡徐坤正好一脸错愕地站在门外。  
“她已经走了。”蔡徐坤告诉他，语调温柔而和善，仿佛他是一个需要被安抚的小孩子。  
“她早该走了。”朱正廷含糊地说道，越过他回到厨房。  
那个女人用过的盘子还放在水槽里，他想拿起来摔碎在地上，可是那是妈妈买回来的。于是他转过身去不看它，蔡徐坤又出现在他眼前，他又开始恼怒为什么自己就不能一个人静静待上一会儿。  
“她什么都不知道。”蔡徐坤靠在料理台上说，“我问过了，她说她也才刚来几天。你刚才吓到她了。”  
“是的，我吓到她了。因为她偷走了我家的房子！”朱正廷愤怒地走过来，攥紧了拳头。  
蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，“她只是找个落脚的地方而已，和我们一样。”  
“你不要帮她说话！”  
“我没有帮谁说话。别乱发脾气了，我只是告诉你到底是怎么一回事。”朱正廷满意地看到蔡徐坤也激动起来，他的脸颊微微发红，瞪圆的眼睛比平常更显黑白分明。  
“你没有帮她说话？那让我来告诉你到底是怎么一回事。我的家人不见踪影，没有留言，没有任何生活的痕迹，但是我妈妈的车还停在院子里，有人打碎了窗户，还他妈的有一个不认识的女人住在我家。我家！蔡徐坤，我的妈妈到哪里去了？”  
“也许他们到你家在上海的房子去了。”蔡徐坤说。  
“哦，那为什么不是去乡下我奶奶家了？”朱正廷反驳道。  
“当然有可能。”蔡徐坤摊开手耸了耸肩，朱正廷一眼就能看出他在故作轻松掩饰自己的情绪。“我们可以去看看，走去也没有多远。”  
“你还没有走够吗？”朱正廷发出一声尖锐的讥笑，“你这么享受在冰天雪地里徒步旅行吗？就这么有意思吗？”  
蔡徐坤的表情僵住，“你到底在胡说些什么？”  
朱正廷大笑起来，他已经在爆发的边缘憋了好几天了，病痛、劳累、漫无目的的满腔怒火，如今终于有了由头一泄而出，他想找人打架，他亟需干一架来发泄出来。“你以为我没发现吗？最后这几天，你每天吃过午饭就要停下来，你就是不想走到终点，你以为我不知道你有多么享受那种流浪的感觉，在路上漂泊的自由。”  
“那是因为你生病了！”蔡徐坤吼道，“我那是在照顾你！难道你要我看着你一直走下去把自己累死吗？”  
“是的！因为你知道你家里人都活着！反正也没什么好急的！”  
“胡说八道！你知道我从没有那样想过。”  
“你不需要那样想！”朱正廷想要尖叫，可他的嗓子已经哑得快要发不出声音了。他管不了那么多了，他太累了，太愤怒了，而且太害怕了，他的手止不住地颤抖，他吃尽了苦头终于回到了家，却谁也没有找到。  
蔡徐坤苦笑着说：“正正，你到底在说什么？”  
“我不知道，可以了吗？我自己也不知道！都怪你，都怪你，都怪你！全部都怪你！蔡徐坤，我-”  
“正正。”蔡徐坤上前一步想要抱住他，但是朱正廷像一只受惊的猫一样猛退到冰箱前，警觉地盯着他。  
“不。他们到底在哪里？坤，他们到底在哪里？我们走了这么远，这么久，他们到底在哪里？”他一遍遍重复问着，脸涨得通红，愤怒的泪水夺眶而出。“他们应该就在这里的。”  
蔡徐坤叹了一口气。  
这场混沌邪火终于烧到了尽头，朱正廷漫无边际的扫射完毕，蔡徐坤知道他再也不必搭腔，因为这很明显并不是真的冲着他那所谓的野营爱好去的。朱正廷靠在冰箱上，低着头捂着自己的脸，蔡徐坤走过去把他用力抱进怀里。  
“我不想到最后就只剩你还在我身边。”朱正廷把脸埋在他的颈窝里，轻轻地说道。  
“你不会只有我的，”蔡徐坤说，“永远都不会有那一天的。”  
“到时候，你会受不了我的。”  
“我现在也不知道拿你怎么办才好。”蔡徐坤双臂交叉扣住朱正廷的肩膀，仰起头想要用下巴抵住他的脑后。  
“我操！”他轻声嘟哝道，伸手越过朱正廷的头顶从冰箱顶上撕下一张积满灰尘的纸。  
朱正廷一把夺过来念到：  
贝贝：  
这边情况不太好。  
我们一直都联系不到你。大家都在想办法逃走，我们决定先到上海去。我们会继续想办法联系你的。  
我们爱你。照顾好自己。  
爸爸妈妈  
9月28日

朱正廷盯着这张字条看了一遍又一遍。字条的顶端有一截透明胶，看上去它本来应该是被贴在冰箱上，但不知道为什么最后却会出现在顶上。  
他小心地用袖子把灰擦干净，然后把字条折起来收进口袋里。  
“他们竟然去了上海，为什么会去上海？”  
他把字条又拿出来重新看了一遍，手指摩挲着他爸爸的字迹。他从没有如此认真地查验过一页纸。这是他与他的家人之间最后的有形的关联，他迫切想要在其中发现任何能让他触摸到他们生命的迹象。9月28日，他努力回想那一天他在做什么。现在竟然已经过去了快4个月了。  
“也许我们可以开剩下那辆车去。”蔡徐坤建议道。  
朱正廷把字条重新折起来收好。“也许他们把它留下来也是因为这个。”  
然而等他们去查看时，才发现车的油箱早已空空如也。

朱正廷在车库里找了块板子拿回来贴在那扇破窗户上。两人又找出过去买来烧烤用的炭，在院子里生了火弄了些吃的，又烧了些水洗了洗。  
饭后蔡徐坤赶着朱正廷回房去睡午觉，然后拆掉了净水器下面的细软管，便带着几个瓶子出门去找油。  
一个人睡觉可真是一种奇怪的感受。朱正廷躺在自己的床上想到。一切都过于熟悉，以至于反过来变得奇异。他听着自己呼吸的声音，听着被单摩挲的声音，突然感到难以名状的孤独。  
但他确实难得睡了个好觉。醒来时天色将暗，他起来洗了把脸，感觉自己好转了不少。他心想，也许真的就只是感冒吧。  
蔡徐坤在隔壁客房睡着，他便拿着手电去阁楼搜寻了一番。翻到了几根蜡烛，又找到一个还能点着火的卡式炉。他又到院子里去看了看，几个月没人打理，花园里长满了杂草，不过幸运的是地里也还散布着一些顽强生长的菜，他便摘了几片叶子回来加餐。做好饭，他又在他爸的酒柜里挑了瓶好酒，然后端着蜡烛和晚餐去了蔡徐坤的屋里。  
蔡徐坤醒着躺在床上，枕着自己的胳膊盯着天花板发呆。见到朱正廷进来把东西放在床头，他伸出一只手示意他也到床上来。  
朱正廷脱了外衣爬上床，枕着蔡徐坤的胳膊睡下，隔着衣服他都能感觉到蔡徐坤搂在他肩头的指尖的凉意，但是被子里很暖和，于是他缩进蔡徐坤的怀里贪婪地享受这份暖意。  
“我弄到油了。”蔡徐坤说道，“还在你家邻居的车库里发现一台杜卡迪大魔鬼，太酷了。”  
朱正廷笑了笑，“可惜天气太冷了，要不然骑着它去上海就过瘾了。”  
“那是个油老虎，咱们现在可供不起。”蔡徐坤伸手玩起朱正廷的头发。  
“今天我不该乱发脾气，”朱正廷仰头看了蔡徐坤一眼，又把头重新埋回他胸膛，“还说那些混账话。对不起。”  
“我知道你是着急了。”蔡徐坤揉揉他的头，“做了什么好吃的？”  
“在院里摘了点菜和腊肉一起炒了炒，然后用罐头闷了番茄鱼盖饭。”朱正廷坐起来把餐盘端过来。  
蔡徐坤跟着坐起来把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“这么丰盛！好香啊！”  
“今天过年呀！”  
“新春快乐！”两人举着红酒杯碰了碰。  
“你只能喝一点点，还生着病。”  
“那你多喝一点，我爸的好酒平时轻易不给开呢。”

吃完饭两人找出一盒飞行棋玩了一会儿，待到接连要燃尽两根蜡烛时，朱正廷回去自己的房里准备再次入眠。不知道过了多久，半睡半醒间他感觉自己的床垫陷下去一块儿，蔡徐坤钻进他的被子里躺下。  
“一个人睡好奇怪。”蔡徐坤小声说。  
是啊，朱正廷迷迷糊糊地想，转身抱住他，在睡梦中迎来了自己的本命年。

第二天，两人又把屋子里里外外搜罗了一遍，添置了一些用得上的东西，然后从朱正廷的衣柜里替换了一批行头，就开着他妈妈的红色小跑车奔赴上海。  
大年初一行大运，倒是应景。  
一路畅通无阻地一直开到了他家在上海的房子楼下，竟然一个人也没有见到。  
“上海已经到这个水平了吗？不至于吧，这里是市中心啊。”蔡徐坤把车开进地下车库，小心翼翼地停进一排车里以作掩饰。  
“可能这一片也被放弃了吧。”  
进了屋，果然看见桌上又留了一张字条，说上海的居留区在浦东那边，十月中旬时全家都搬过去了。  
两人商量了一下，把大部分装备留在了屋里，只背了点轻便的东西带着健康证明出了门。  
开车沿着外滩一路找，在南浦大桥桥头看到了一个检查站。  
“你们这个证明是在北京开的呀，都过期了呀。”  
一个阿姨坐在玻璃后面仔细查验了他们的身份证和健康证明，又递了回来。她穿着并不合衬的安检制服，但她配着枪，还有另外两名持枪警卫也在不远处盯着他们。  
朱正廷跟在蔡徐坤后面，辛苦地忍住咳嗽的冲动，围巾一圈一圈缠到眼睛下面，遮住他红肿的鼻头和不时会流出来的鼻涕。他盯着阿姨的那把枪，心想也许出于公民的义务他应该自首自己的病情，否则要是被发现了估计他们会把他一枪爆头，然后居留区里会通报成功拦截一次自杀式袭击。但是找到家人的愿望太过于强烈，他想，就让我远远的看一看就好，我可以不用靠近他们。  
“那请问我们应该怎么办呢？不知道有没有大夫可以帮我们开一份新的证明？”蔡徐坤礼貌地问道。这是他们商量好的，朱正廷全程保持沉默，因为现在哪怕他只是平静地说话，一开口也宛如死神降临，呈现浓重的鼻音和嘶哑的嗓音的混合立体声。  
阿姨笑了一声，“这里哪里有大夫。你们后天早上8点钟来，这里有班车接你们去隔离区观察，待上5天就可以啦。”  
朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，蔡徐坤紧接着说出了他的心中所想：“5天会不会太久了一点？”  
阿姨白了他们一眼，挑起一根眉毛说：“要不然呢，放个病鬼进去把大家都害死吗？”。  
朱正廷不得不承认她说得很有道理。  
“后天早上8点，错过了就一周以后再来。”阿姨又补充道。  
“没有再早一点的班次吗？”  
“现在没有那么多人啦，没人进，”阿姨笑得有点苦涩，“也没有人出。”  
“那您还得一直在这儿守着呀。”  
“没有钱拿，天天在这里守12个小时。多好的工作。”阿姨摇了摇头，“总得有人做的呀。”

他们回到朱正廷的家里。  
“我在上海念书的时候，妈妈有时候会来陪着我，我周末会回来吃顿好吃的。”朱正廷一边整理床铺一边说。两人把家里收拾了一下，他的家人们走的时候把能带走的基本都带走了，家里仿佛经过一场洗劫。  
弃区的房子没有水，两人只得继续融雪取水这条路，朱正廷感叹这样看来又幸好是在严冬时节。好在头天找到的卡式炉气还够用，烧了水，做了饭，趁着天还亮着，忙完之后两人在书房各自找了本书看。  
他们终于可以停下来，不用惦记着要赶去哪里，不用在生与死之间一刻不停地走路，他们只需要在后天一早出门准时去坐车，在这之前，他们重新又拥有了真正的闲暇。  
两人把两天的时间基本都用来睡觉恢复精力，找补回这过去半个多月的损耗。

班车快十点才姗姗来迟，尴尬的是，一上车，朱正廷就看到那天被他疯狂吼跑的那个女人也坐在车上。他俩隔着走道在她旁边坐下来。班车又慢悠悠地开往下一个站点去接别的人。  
一个警卫端着枪坐在门边和司机闲聊。  
沉默在三人间发酵了一会儿，朱正廷越过蔡徐坤，努力压低声音对着那个女人说：“那天，抱歉。”女人瞟了她一样，僵硬地点了下头，又扭开看向窗外。朱正廷还想再解释一下，但是还没等他张嘴，蔡徐坤就拦住他的肩膀，推着他坐正回去。  
也是，实在不是合适的时机和场合。  
车开了很久，很多路段都有冰冻，一路都只能低速慢行。朱正廷闭着眼睛靠在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，听着他小声和那个叫陈莉的女人说话，心想一会儿是不是可以送她点罐头之类的正式表达一下歉意，毕竟他们有很久没有遇见可以正常交流的同龄人了。  
终于抵达终点时，蔡徐坤轻轻把他摇醒。朱正廷搓了搓脸站起来，勉强在大家忙着清点行李的时候假装清嗓子咳嗽了一声。他的鼻子又堵得厉害。两天的休息显然没能真的带来什么实质性好转。恶劣的饮食条件和频繁的体力消耗严重摧残了他的免疫系统，这病估计得拖上一阵了。可是现在这会儿真的不能掉链子啊，他想，要不小命就得交待在这儿了。  
车门打开后，一个背着枪戴着医用口罩的男人一把将他拉下来，他担忧地朝身后看了看，蔡徐坤也一脸凝重地跟下来。他们设想过进隔离区会是什么样子，但是亲身体验时的感受着实令人畏惧许多。  
蔡徐坤紧挨着他站定，一个包挎在肩上，一个包提在手里，“不要说话，”他屏息悄悄说道。  
朱正廷点点头。那天的带病咆哮基本拖垮了他的声带，现在他的声音听上去简直比他的病情还要严重。如今站在铁丝网密布的隔离区空地正中，他完全不知道自己要怎样掩饰这一切。  
老天，这可真是个愚蠢的决定。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，试图和缓地呼吸，他听见自己的心跳咚咚地震在耳膜上，手指无意识地攥紧衣角。冰冷的空气掠过他的喉咙灌进肺里，疼得像针扎一样。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地碰了碰他的手腕，朱正廷勉强把自己的拳头放松一些。  
陈莉也从车上下来，背着包站到蔡徐坤旁边。  
“跟上往这边。”戴口罩的男人扬了扬胳膊往楼房里走去，一行人沉默地跟上，之前押车的警卫又端着枪跟在了最后。  
他们就像一队囚犯一样。  
当初在济南远远没有这么夸张。虽然现在想起来，路过济南好像也是很久以前的事了。  
之前在检查站遇见的阿姨今天又坐在了另一面玻璃之后，她认出了他们，“你们赶上车了呀。”声音里并没有什么热情。她递出一叠表格，“把表填好，笔在那边盒子里。”  
朱正廷拿了张表，然后在地上的盒子里拿了两支笔，转身递了一支给蔡徐坤。  
屋子里任何其它的东西都没有，没有桌椅，一尘不染。  
两人到墙边坐下，小心避开门口警卫的视线。陈莉也跟过来，好吧，是跟着蔡徐坤过来，朱正廷自嘲地想，自己还没有洗刷发疯的形象。  
表甚至都不是打印的，是用复写纸手写的。一次不知道垫了多少层，朱正廷的这一张已经几乎看不清字了。表上只是一些很基本的个人信息，但是朱正廷还是凑到蔡徐坤那边看了很多次才搞清楚每一栏究竟要填什么，莫名地像是在作弊一样感到心虚。  
填完表，朱正廷装作揉眼睛的样子，偷偷地用袖子擦了擦鼻子。然后一行人又跟着警卫穿过一条昏暗的楼道。脚步声在楼道里回响，每一声都仿佛踩在朱正廷的神经上，这真的得是他们做过的最愚蠢的事情了，他们早该预料到这一幕。  
他们停在一扇沉重的带着小窗的金属门前。  
“你，进去。”警卫打开门，示意这是朱正廷的房间。  
朱正廷往里一瞥，房里有一个洗漱间，还有一张单人床。  
他下意识地看了蔡徐坤一眼，蔡徐坤正紧紧地抓着他的手肘。  
“我们要待在一起。”蔡徐坤说道，牙关用力绷着，但他看上去并不是在生气。  
“单人隔离，”警卫不太耐烦地说道，“一人一间，你，往后退。”  
“他跟我一起。”蔡徐坤的声音有点发僵。  
“没事的，”朱正廷说道。蔡徐坤猛地一捏他的手臂。“坤，没事的。”  
太迟了，等朱正廷意识到蔡徐坤捏他不是在安慰他而是在让他闭嘴时，已经太迟了。  
无数的尖叫与吼叫瞬间爆发在楼道里。陈莉发出一声恐惧而扭曲的哭嚎，把自己死死地贴在对面的墙上。“他只是感冒了！”蔡徐坤一遍遍大声喊道。队伍后面的人惊惶地往外逃命，警卫一个个端着枪跑进来。  
一把枪指在了朱正廷的眼前，他盯着那个黑洞洞的枪口，举起了手。他努力咽了下口水，心跳响如擂鼓，仿佛要赶在枪响之前把下半辈子的份额一口气全部跳完。他倒退着往房间里走了两步，面前的铁门被一把摔上。门外，蔡徐坤还在大声嘶喊着他们必须要关在一起，就像是一个想要吃枪子儿的傻瓜。警卫一定也是这样和他说了，因为一切很快恢复了平静。  
朱正廷把脸贴在那面小窗上，除了楼道什么也看不见。  
他心想，我真应该对着他们的脸疯狂咳嗽然后伺机逃跑。  
这确确实实是他们做过的最愚蠢的决定。


	4. Chapter 4

住进隔离区最大的好处大概就是又能重新用上热水。朱正廷终于在离开北京之后第一次痛痛快快地洗了个澡。可惜没有人能来欣赏他的清洁成果。他见不到蔡徐坤，每天只有一个戴着口罩的守卫过来送三顿饭，每次都在朱正廷站到最远的角落之后，他才敢开门把饭放进来，生怕朱正廷一个喷嚏就能把他打得去见阎王。

他感到无法承受的孤独。他很快意识到蔡徐坤无时无刻不在他身边对他来说已经变成了多么重要的一件事，而当他发现自己夜里在无意识的抚摸自己的胳膊时，才知道自己有多么怀念两人之间频繁的肢体接触。

这简直可悲到令人心碎的地步。他想知道蔡徐坤住在哪间房里，想知道他会不会也在想念自己的触碰。

更多的，则是无聊。除了吃饭，他就只剩靠在墙上压腿来打发时间。第三天时他问警卫自己能不能写张字条递给蔡徐坤，警卫拒绝了他，不过给他拿来了一张书单。他选了本看上去是像是武侠小说的书，结果大部分内容都是后宫争宠的戏码。

第五天，终于来了一位真正的医生。

“所以我是要死了吗？”朱正廷问他，只想能尽快结束这一切。

“我进来还不到两分钟，我们慢慢来，好吗？”大夫笑着说。

大夫介绍自己姓于，询问了朱正廷这段时间来的一些感受，然后一边闲聊一边仔细检查朱正廷的病征。于大夫说自己已经退休了几年了，这次形势所迫才又重新出山。

他让朱正廷想起自己的爷爷，慈祥而又威严，令人心安。

检查结束时，带着期待与恐惧，朱正廷又一次小声问道：“所以我是要死了吗？”

于大夫拍拍他的肩膀，“别担心，只是感冒，已经快好了。再待上三天，症状消除了就可以走了。记得好好休息，好好吃饭。多喝热水！”他眨眨眼睛，笑着转身敲了敲门上的玻璃，提醒警卫开门让他离开。

“您见到蔡徐坤了吗？”突然福至心灵，朱正廷急忙嚷道，“跟我差不多高，头发很多，眼睛很大，嗯，很帅的一个小伙儿。”

“还没有，”于大夫答道，“你是我今天的第一个病人。”

“如果您见到他，能帮我捎个信吗？”

他不知道于大夫有没有帮他捎信，不过一个多小时后他却得以知道蔡徐坤是安好的，有人在他的小窗上敲了敲，等他从床上爬起来冲过去看时，正好看到警卫推着蔡徐坤往楼道外走去。窗子太小了，他不知道蔡徐坤有没有看见他，他拼命地用手掌拍打门窗，一个警卫走过来制止了他。

 

三天最后变成了七天，后来又加了两天，因为于大夫一直没有时间过来给他签字放行。

整整14天后，朱正廷终于得以离开这间隔离室。他床头墙上的一小块涂料破损已经被他抠得有手掌那么大，那本后宫情仇他简直都能倒背如流了。

一个警卫护送他来到了前台。蔡徐坤正在和一个人聊天。听到他们的脚步声他转过身来，有一瞬间他的表情一片空白，紧接着他漆黑的眼睛里闪起亮光，他一阵风似的卷过来，身旁的警卫吓得赶忙挡在朱正廷身前，蔡徐坤一秒都没有停顿地绕过他，与张开手臂迎接的朱正廷紧紧抱在了一起。

蔡徐坤用力锁扣住朱正廷的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝，拳头攥紧他的衣服，在他耳畔说道：“我每天都来，他们不让我见你，他们什么都不告诉我。”他一遍一遍地重复，朱正廷安抚地摩挲着他的后背，膝盖在强烈的情绪作用下有些发软。

拥抱良久，蔡徐坤终于慢慢放松了胳膊，朱正廷悄声说：“你知道他们都是有枪的，你还敢那样吓他们。”语气里却不无自豪。

“你才是吓到我了。”

“我不是故意的。”

“他们什么都不肯告诉我。”蔡徐坤的声音掺上了泪意。

“你不许哭，”朱正廷已然带上了哭腔，“你哭的话我绝对就忍不住了。”

蔡徐坤笑着勾上他的脖子，让两人的前额碰在一起。他的眼睛里闪烁着泪光，但他的声音重新恢复了坚定，“我不哭。我们回家去。”

 

室外的窗台上摆满了种着菜苗的花盆。

“芹菜，白菜，番茄，辣椒。”蔡徐坤一个个指给朱正廷看。“现在季节有点早，这一棵不知道能不能活。”

这是个好主意，朱正廷心想，靠罐头显然不能长久。他捏了捏蔡徐坤的手鼓励他继续说下去。他已经重获自由一小时了，却始终不想放开蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤也没有表示任何异议，只牵着他往前门走去。

这地方还不错，有点陈旧，家具也有些过时，和他过去住过的地方都没法比，不过现在看来却颇有生机。

虽然他们只拥有其中一间房，别的房间属于其余的幸存者。

蔡徐坤一直忙着给朱正廷介绍自己的植物，神情里带着一丝紧张，就像当初他刚刚当上他们队长时的样子。

“这个是莴苣苗，”蔡徐坤又开始介绍一个新盆，“这盆估计要等一阵，这个苗没育好，有点弱，不过拿进来了比较暖和-”

“坤，”朱正廷放开他的手，扶上他的肩膀。

蔡徐坤盯着花盆看了很久才终于看向朱正廷，他咬紧了牙关，喉结不安地上下游动。他伸出双手捧住朱正廷的脸，凑过来与他前额相抵。

“对不起，”他轻轻地说，大拇指不断抚过朱正廷的下颚线。“我不应该心急，应该再想想别的办法，等你好转一些，我不应该害你受这么多苦。”

老天。

“难道当初我会同意你等下去吗？”朱正廷反问道。他们都心知肚明他当时一天也等不下去了。蔡徐坤不可能不知道这一点，却把责任都怪在他自己头上。“我当时比你更急，这怎么能怪你呢？”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，重新将朱正廷圈进怀里。朱正廷搂住他的腰，满足地呼吸着他的味道，感受彼此胸膛的起伏。再没有更令人安心的感觉了。他紧紧地扣住蔡徐坤的背，宛若抱住生命的浮木。

两人就安静地拥抱，最后蔡徐坤稍稍放开他，吻了吻他的前额，他们的鼻尖虚虚抵着，朱正廷舔了舔嘴唇，蔡徐坤微微笑着问他，“要不要喝点咖啡？”

“又有咖啡可以喝了？”朱正廷问道，他突然感到精疲力竭，这真是奇怪，他在隔离室里睡了那么久，却一直没有安心入眠的感觉，他一直紧紧绷着，如今健康地被放了出来，重新回到了蔡徐坤身边，那份延迟许久的疲惫也瞬间变得再也无法压制。

“当然比不上你三星大厨的水准。”蔡徐坤开着玩笑，搂着朱正廷的肩膀进了厨房。“就是速溶的啦，不过是你喜欢的奶味重的那种。”

“那就来一杯吧。”朱正廷点点头。蔡徐坤引着他到餐桌前坐下，拍拍他的肩示意他等在那里，然后小心翼翼的量出两杯水，点火，烧水，为了两杯咖啡大费周折。

“要开始注意储水了，”蔡徐坤随口说道，“我们弄了一个大水箱，现在是储雪，之后会储雨。不过他们在商量修复小范围的供水系统。”

“我们？”朱正廷注意到，“有很多人住在这里吗？”

蔡徐坤笑着摇摇头，“我也还没弄清楚，我天天忙着去等你去了。都没顾上融入组织。目前主要也就是负责浇浇菜。不过我跟着许哥的搜寻队出去找过几次东西，然后我也试着去找过你的家人，但是还没有结果。你记得我们填过的那种表吗？”他等着朱正廷点了点头才继续说道，“我去问了有没有类似的记录，然后汪阿姨，就是给我们登记表的那个阿姨，她说如果你的家人来的时候电还没有停，那么所有的记录都在硬盘里，但是那个时候还没有封锁，人来人往流量非常大，所以很有可能压根也找不到什么。”

朱正廷不知道说什么，只好又点点头。

所以他们也许根本不在这里，失去了档案和线索，他们可能就此消失在茫茫世界里。他们可能搬来了居留区，又和朱正廷在北京的感受一样，觉得无序而无望，于是又搬走了。他们可能去了任何地方，没有留下任何痕迹。他也许真的再也见不到他们了。无论他们现在是平安还是逝去，朱正廷都没有机会知道了。

隔着一米见宽的餐桌，朱正廷突然觉得距离是如此遥远，他站起来走过去，蔡徐坤伸出手臂揽住他。

“谢谢你。”他努力眨着眼睛压抑泪意。

“不要气馁，”蔡徐坤用力捏住他的肩膀，“这边住着的有个电力工程师，他在努力修复供电，汪阿姨也在帮我查纸质的档案。就算他们不在这里，也总会有个去处，我们会找到他们的。”他抬手刮了刮朱正廷的下巴，鼓励地笑了笑，看在朱正廷眼里却是十足的哀伤。

他只有蔡徐坤了。在很长很长的时间里，他可能都只有蔡徐坤了。朱正廷不知道要说什么，只好盯着跳动的火苗看。

蔡徐坤敛去笑容，低低叹了口气。他亲了亲朱正廷的额角，倒出一杯咖啡递给他。朱正廷尝了一口，却好像品不出什么滋味，只是跟着蔡徐坤一起喝掉了它。

夜里人们陆续回来。蔡徐坤给朱正廷一一介绍。许哥，南哥，杨姐，黄姐，吴姐，刘叔，还有汪阿姨，大家都对他的到来表示欢迎。

“祝贺你！”汪阿姨亲切地拍了拍他的背，笑容比在隔离区里要温暖了许多。

大家一起做了吃的，又围坐在餐桌旁用了晚餐，一切都如此“喧哗”。朱正廷曾经站在几万人欢呼的舞台上表演，如今餐桌旁几个人的低语却会令他感到应接不暇。

蔡徐坤在桌下碰了碰他的腿然后挨着停住。朱正廷想握住他的手，可又觉得在人前这样会有点奇怪。他已经忘记他们过去在人群里是怎样相处的了。他甚至也不记得过去他们单独在一起时是怎样了。几个月前，他从没想过要和蔡徐坤在睡觉时牵着手抱在一起，而现在那是他最自如的感觉。

其实也并没有过去多久。

晚餐后大家围着火盆聊天，蔡徐坤回房把吉他拿了出来。

“诶，可算是拿出你的宝贝来了啊！”许哥嚷嚷道，转身冲着朱正廷说，“前几天让他表演，死活说没有心情，我还说他没人惯着他那巨星的臭脾气呢！来来来，给唱首好听的，我们办公室原来几个妹子迷你们迷得要死要活的。”

朱正廷坐在沙发尽头有点害羞地笑了笑。

“我先来吧，”蔡徐坤挨着他的腿坐下，试了试音准，弹起那首熟悉的Stay。

不同于原唱的凄切，蔡徐坤唱得很放松，带着一丝自嘲的微笑。

“Funny you're the broken one but I am the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving”

他偏头看向朱正廷，又转回来望着火盆里橙红色的光。

朱正廷看着他拨弦的手指，心里说不清在想些什么。

一曲终了，众人欢呼喝彩。

“坤哥，从今天起你是我坤哥！”许哥夸张地演着，“艾玛，迷死人了，我向坤哥道歉，为我过去在办公室里所有的无知言论道歉！”

大家一阵笑闹，几个姐姐拉着蔡徐坤伴奏唱了些大家都熟悉的歌，朱正廷也配合着表演了一段，然后便各自回房洗漱休息了。

 

两人终于又能睡在一起，朱正廷感到无比的轻松满足，蔡徐坤在他背后揽着他的腰，呼吸在他的后颈，无论世事怎样变化，起码他们还在一起，他就不是孤单一人。

“你说，电什么时候能来呢？”他轻声问蔡徐坤。

“这个说不准，南哥是干这个的，你明天可以去问问他。”

“肯定要等一段时间的。”朱正廷说。

他一晚上都在考虑这件事情。如果他能在这里找到家人，他可能就不会再离开了，他知道出发时他们不是这样计划的，但是经历了这么多，他觉得他不能强迫他的家人们和他一起离开安定的居留地，上路去经历那未知的一切，他不能那样对他们，而如果要离开他们，他不敢保证如今的他能做到。

他也不希望离开蔡徐坤，但是等待电力恢复可能会需要几个月甚至更久，蔡徐坤的家人们同样在湖南等着他。

“肯定要等等，你在担心这个？”蔡徐坤撑起一个手肘，紧了紧搂在朱正廷腰上的胳膊把他翻过来平躺着。

朱正廷舔了舔嘴唇，点点头看向天花板。黑暗中蔡徐坤的脸只是一个模糊的黑影，可是朱正廷仍然不敢看向他的脸，“你应该出发去湖南，你的妈妈还在等着你。”

蔡徐坤没有说话，他摸索着把手从朱正廷的腰移到他的脸上，然后俯下身贴着他的额头。朱正廷听见一声似笑非笑的呼气。

“你为什么总是这么想要我丢下你自己走？”蔡徐坤问道，带着受伤的语气，和一点微末的鼻音。

“这不一样，”朱正廷说，“这不是把我丢在仓库。这是你的家人。”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，鼻尖和朱正廷撞在一起，“不，这是一回事，”他一字一句地说道，“一模一样。你会离开我吗？如果是你的家人在湖南，你会离开我吗？”

我会，朱正廷心想。如果蔡徐坤的家人在这里，他能确保他们重逢，确保他们会长久平安地生活在一起，他会放心离开的。他不能强迫蔡徐坤放弃自己的家人跟自己走。

“这两件事不一样，因为我现在是把你拖在了这里，”朱正廷试图说服他。他伸手握住蔡徐坤的肩膀，“你随时都可以出发回湖南，不用困在这里陪我。”

“但是我刚刚才把你接回来，”蔡徐坤颤抖地说道，他的气息吹在朱正廷脸上，和他的声音一样不再平稳。他用拇指一遍遍地抚摸朱正廷的颧骨，亲吻他的前额，不停地重复，就好像没有意识到自己在这样做一样，“我才刚刚重新找回你。”

朱正廷艰难地咽下喉咙里阻塞的泪意，伸手抚上蔡徐坤的颈后，拉低他的头从而也亲上他的前额。“我知道，坤，我知道。”

“不要逼我走，”蔡徐坤不再争执，而更像是请求，“我不想再经历一次了，你不懂，他们可能会开枪打死你，或者不给你吃的，或者我以为你是感冒而你真的得了那个病，那么你就算死在里面他们也不会告诉我，连汪阿姨都不会告诉我，你明白吗？整整两个礼拜，你现在想要把它拉长到几个月，甚至永远。我永远都不要再过那样的日子。”

“我明白。”朱正廷轻轻地说。可直到这一刻之前，他并不曾了解过。在隔离室里他感到过害怕，感到过孤独，感到过对蔡徐坤深入骨髓的思念，可是他并不曾需要担忧蔡徐坤是否还活着。

“我说过我们要待在一起，”蔡徐坤的手指在朱正廷的发间收紧，仿佛担心他会起身离去，“我们要在一起。”

他们用枪指着他的眼睛，他仍然在为此抗争。

“我们可能要等很久的。”朱正廷慢慢地说。他试探着摸了摸蔡徐坤的脸，没有摸到湿意才放下心来。

蔡徐坤点点头，亲了亲他的脸颊，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，“我不在乎，”蔡徐坤贴着他的嘴唇说道，这当然不可能是真的，但是当亲吻最终落下吻在他的嘴唇上时，朱正廷即刻便忘记了思考，他轻轻抓住蔡徐坤的头发，嘴唇微微张开迎接这个柔软而又缠绵的吻。

蔡徐坤按住朱正廷的下巴让他的脸微微侧开，进而一步步加深这个吻，朱正廷舔过他的上颚，令他终于是因为美妙而忘记了呼吸。

良久，蔡徐坤稍稍退开，亲吻又落在朱正廷的脸颊，颈畔，最终又回到另一个深吻。朱正廷陷落在无尽的亲吻中，一手在他的头发中轻挠，另一只手无序地在他身侧来回抚动。

“我并不是想让你走，我只是-”蔡徐坤吻住他不让他说话。每一次唇舌相接，都仿佛燃尽一根他的末梢神经，每一次指尖触碰，又好像将他踏实地包围在最确切的爱里，一时间浮浮沉沉，浑然忘我。他抓着蔡徐坤的衣服直到蔡徐坤覆在了他的身上，包裹住他，他用力搂住蔡徐坤，让他紧实地压住自己。

“可以吗？”蔡徐坤在他的唇边问道。

“嗯。”朱正廷伸手将蔡徐坤的衣服扯了上来。

“好。”蔡徐坤几乎是郑重地说道，从头上一把扯掉了自己的衣服。

这本该是多么奇怪的事情，他们的亲吻，蔡徐坤帮他脱掉自己的衣服，那些无意识的顶胯，他甚至能感觉到蔡徐坤的性器与自己摩擦在一起，然而一切又是多么的自然，他伸手摸进蔡徐坤的裤腰，蔡徐坤没有犹豫便帮助他一起脱掉了两人的裤子。

当蔡徐坤重新覆上来时，顺手拉着被子盖过了两人的头顶，一片漆黑中，只有火热的喘息，相亲的肌肤和绵延不尽的亲吻。他将两人的性器一起握在手里，满意地听到朱正廷唇边溢出一声破碎的呻吟。他一手开始撸动，一手伸上去扣住朱正廷的脸，将呻吟悉数吞入口中。

半年来两人都不曾自行纾解过，此时一番刺激，不久便相继释放在蔡徐坤手里。蔡徐坤拿纸把两人腹部胸前擦干净，又重新伏回朱正廷身上，手指打着圈儿描摹着他肩头肌肉的线条。朱正廷搂着他的后腰，半仰着头仿佛还在余韵中没有回神，他便又起了心思去细细啃咬眼前那根曼妙的锁骨，直到身下那人给出反应轻抓他的后背，才松口凑上去重启亲吻。

两人的性器很快又重新抬头，蔡徐坤引着朱正廷的手让他握住自己，两人相互抚慰对方，拼命想弄出些花样去取悦对方，又被对方带来的巨大快感逼得遵从本能只会尽力撸动。两人都不自觉地向彼此手里顶去，顶端不时撞击在一起，激发难耐的低喘。蔡徐坤咬上朱正廷的下巴，沿着下颌线一路啃吻到耳后，将耳垂吞入口中用牙齿细细碾噬，一手掐住他的细腰，另一只手用指甲轻轻刮过他的顶端，激得朱正廷不得不松开一只手抓上他的后背，用力抠住他的肌肉，双腿缠上他腿后，嘴唇蹭在他耳边若即若离，不住发出缱绻的吟哦。两人最终在一波波涌起的情潮中同时射进了对方怀里，蔡徐坤强打住精神给彼此擦干净，便抱住朱正廷一同坠入了黑甜梦境。

 

晨光映在蔡徐坤略带疲惫的侧颜上，他端着咖啡靠在橱柜上，缭绕的水汽为雕刻般的线条笼罩上一圈柔光。朱正廷坐在餐桌前，他已经从晨起的混沌中完全清醒了过来，才终于开始感到一丝紧张。

蔡徐坤感受到他的目光，转头朝他微微笑了笑。

这正是朱正廷目前需要看到的。他回复了一个同样略带倦意的微笑，站起来站到了蔡徐坤的身边。

“你也要点吗？”蔡徐坤举着咖啡示意了一下，“水刚烧好，不麻烦。”

朱正廷清了清嗓子，“好啊，谢谢。”

蔡徐坤笑着亲了亲他的头发。

所以一切如常，他心想。从寻常的拥抱发展到近乎渴求彼此的触碰以抵抗严寒与孤独，再到如今，一个新的飞跃，朱正廷有点不知如何定义他们的关系。

“你起来多久了？”他问道。

“一个多小时吧。”蔡徐坤答道。搅拌咖啡的勺子在杯壁上发出清脆的磕碰声。

“干嘛不叫醒我？”

蔡徐坤撞了撞他的肩膀，“你昨天累坏了。”

“你也是啊。”朱正廷知道蔡徐坤昨天肯定比他辛苦得多，一早就去等着接他。现在回想起来，隔离区里的生活已经遥远得像一个模糊的梦境，最起码昨天这个时候他肯定还在床上躺着，毕竟起来了也无事可做。

两人沉默地喝着咖啡。站在蔡徐坤身边仍然和平常一样自然亲切，然而朱正廷又清晰地意识到诸多新的意象，当蔡徐坤倚靠过来时传递的重量，他举起杯子时手臂肌肉的收缩与延展，他的胸膛随着呼吸的缓慢起伏。

“我们需要谈谈这件事吗？”他举起杯子，对着里面的咖啡轻声问道。

蔡徐坤谨慎地看了他一眼，“你想要谈谈吗？”

朱正廷不置可否。

“你和我，”蔡徐坤简短地说，“我不后悔。”

朱正廷提着的心落了下来，“嗯。”他腼腆地笑了笑，撞了撞蔡徐坤的肩膀。

 

接下来的两天，两人都投入了海洋般的纸档搜索。

档案完全没有任何归类，就是无数的表格，堆在一间昏暗的办公室里。汪阿姨已经整理了一小部分，按照姓氏拼音排出了顺序，朱正廷忙着在里面寻找自己熟悉的名字。

终于不再有人关着他，能开始真正地做一件事情，即使每一次看到朱字他的心都要飞起又坠下。

总会找到的，他一遍遍对自己说，总会有一个朱字是代表他家人的名字。

到第四天中午，两人已经把所有的纸档都翻了一遍，还是一无所获。朱正廷盯着最后一张表格，视线逐渐开始模糊。

蔡徐坤也清完了他手中的表，把最后一摞放进了档案柜里。

“竟然这么快就清完了。”朱正廷尽量保持了声线的平静。

蔡徐坤把他手里的表拿开，然后握住他的手，两人的手指都被油墨染成了蓝灰色。

“我以为还会有更多表，”朱正廷又说。

“他们是9月底来的，”蔡徐坤说道，“那会儿还有电，所以他们进入居留区的档案在电脑数据库里。这些纸档都是停电后才有的，起码可以说明在十月底之后他们没有进出过关卡。所以即便他们离开了，也是在那之前就走了。”

朱正廷并没有自己设想中的崩溃，他猜想自己的情绪大概在除夕到家那天已经全部爆发完毕了，之后累积的失望也就只是在麻木之上的堆叠。他曾经抱有希望，而如今希望只能带来太多痛苦，所以这大概也是一种无情的自我保护。他感觉自己已经在坚持与放弃中游移，他还在谨慎地坚持着，但他并不乐观期待。

头天早晨吃饭时他看到南哥在研究一本工程手册，南哥说他还有一个小组的成员都已经研究了个把月了，稍稍才有了一些眉目，也许几周后能有办法把系统重新运转起来。

几周是多长呢？朱正廷曾经在风雪中跋涉了几周。无数的人在几周中失去了他们的生命。

他还能再坚持几周。他必须能。

“你还好吗？”蔡徐坤凑过来问他。朱正廷点了点头。蔡徐坤接着说道，“别放弃，我们还没到放弃的时候。”

“我没有放弃，我只是-”他说了一半停下来，不知道接下来该说些什么。蔡徐坤挠了挠他的手心，又紧紧握住。

蔡徐坤说得对，还没到放弃的时候，只是接下来的进展完全不由他们决定，他们只能等，而无望的等待令人心焦。

 

“知道这什么意思吗？”许哥指着门上一个图案问道。

朱正廷抬头看了看，一个√，一根竖线，一个0。他点了点头，“物资搜寻完毕，没有发现…”尸体，他心里想了想，“屋里没有人。”他背着包跟在蔡徐坤身后爬着楼梯，今天他们加入许哥的搜寻队出来搜罗物资。能加入团队贡献自己的力量，不用孤单待在家里，实在是个不错的感觉。

但是当他意识到整栋楼里唯一标着0的屋子就是许哥刚才指给他的那间时，那种振奋又悄然消散掉了。他和蔡徐坤已经搜罗过不少房屋，他们都懂得那种弥漫的酸臭代表着什么，但是当他们顺着一栋30层楼的居民楼一层层的爬上去，看着一扇扇门上标记着3人、2人、5人，又是全然不同的冲击。

他曾经在北京已经习惯了这一切，如今重新回到了城市里，这些不断出现的数字又开始刺痛人的神经。

许哥注意到他的视线，“我们过去会埋葬他们，当时我们人手还够，所以你可以看到我们住的那一片，门上都没有数字只有√。但是现在实在是，没有精力去做了。”他抿了抿嘴，“你会习惯的，慢慢就接受了。”

朱正廷点点头，“我懂。”

大部分人们都是在床上离去的。朱正廷为此感到一点罪恶的感恩，因为许哥一般是安排他们去厨房和厕所，卧室都是老队员去检查。到晚上回家时，他们一共完成了5家的搜罗，带回了满满一车物资，而朱正廷已经忍不住要把自己从头到尾刮去一层皮了。

不过确实慢慢就习惯了，到了第二周，他已经可以忍住不对着空房间说“对不起”和“谢谢”，不在队员们欢庆丰收时感到难堪。他们需要抽离情感，需要为了生存披上铠甲。

蔡徐坤看起来也是一样，刚开始的几天，出任务时朱正廷会紧紧跟着他，现在朱正廷慢慢找到行动状态后，他可以看到蔡徐坤一路操作精准地收集物资，高效而利落，让他心中也生出隐隐的骄傲。

于是他也努力提高自己的技能与效率，和蔡徐坤比赛谁能更快更多地完成任务，后来吴姐干脆把他俩分出一个小组负责自己的目标房屋，因为两人的你追我赶实在太吵闹了。

这天他们正要进入自己的第三套房子里，两人在楼道里赛跑看谁能先进入房间主卧。蔡徐坤虚虚绊了朱正廷一下，抢先摸到了门把手推开了门。

“不要进来，”他僵硬在门前，干巴巴地说道。

“干嘛？”朱正廷探身过去，一边还在弯着腰揉磕到的膝盖。

蔡徐坤伸手拦在他的胸前，“正正，不要进来。”他侧身闪进了门缝。朱正廷闻到一股陈腐的腥臭味，他正要握住把手准备开门，就听见蔡徐坤从里面把门反锁了。

十五分钟后，蔡徐坤面色苍白地扛着塞满成果的背包走出来。余下的一天他们都没有再比赛。蔡徐坤一直沉默而心不在焉的样子。

晚上两人窝在火盆边分享一罐啤酒。

“屋里到底有什么？”朱正廷问道。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头没有答话，嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线条。

这着实比眼泪还要令朱正廷手足无措，他握住蔡徐坤的胳膊把头枕在他的肩膀上，“我们回床上休息吧。”

 

蔡徐坤第二天没有出队，声明莴苣苗需要他全天候的呵护。朱正廷跟着许哥忙了一天，但是全然没有了和他在一块的活力。回到家后他疲惫地洗了个澡，溜达到院子里看蔡徐坤搭建大棚。

“你不在一点意思也没有。”他抚上蔡徐坤的后腰轻声说。

“那是当然。”蔡徐坤做出臭屁的样子。

第三天朱正廷留在家里陪蔡徐坤一起整理土壤，因为蔡徐坤没有表现出一丝出队的意愿。下午两人在工具房挑选工具时，蔡徐坤花了一个小时也没选出他想要的木桩。他就和朱正廷离开隔离区那天一样肉眼可见的情绪紧张，不停在粗糙的树皮上摸来摸去，手上扎了不少倒刺。

“你给我过来。”朱正廷终于受不了了，一把抓过他的手，揪出一根明显的木刺。“你到底怎么了？就不能跟我说说吗？”

蔡徐坤僵硬地摇了摇头，沉默地低头看着朱正廷轻柔地抚过他的手掌，挑去剩余的木刺。

朱正廷拽着挑干净的右手揣进自己的口袋，又开始清理蔡徐坤的左手。

“坤，有什么事都告诉我，好吗？”

蔡徐坤缓缓呼出一口气，“里面有很多血。”

朱正廷点点头，又一遍抚过蔡徐坤的手掌，试图平静他的情绪。他当时闻到了，即便已经是几个月后的味道，他也闻到了。

“人们可能绝望了，害怕了，然后会做傻事，就是，当你意识到事已至此，我们再也回不到过去的生活了。”蔡徐坤慢慢地说道。

朱正廷明白他的意思，他把蔡徐坤的左手也揣进自己的口袋，倾身过去抱住他的肩膀。

“他们杀死了自己的孩子。”蔡徐坤说道。


	5. Chapter 5

一声门锁叩上的轻响将朱正廷从浅眠中惊醒，他凝神听了半晌，意识到是隔壁的南哥。  
他翻了个身侧躺着，借着窗外的月光，看见身旁的蔡徐坤趴着睡得正香，脸埋在枕头里，只微微露出一点嘴角来呼吸。  
朱正廷伸手抚上他蓬松的头发，一点点地挪过去，把脸贴上他搭在枕头上的胳膊。  
贴近，再贴近，如今他们惯常依赖这种绝对的切近来获取内心的慰藉。  
他的手滑下蔡徐坤的后背，一指一指数过脊柱的弧度，又沿着肌肉的起伏重新攀上蝴蝶骨的高峰，他轻轻按进每根肋骨之间的凹陷，反复按摩放松他的每一寸肌肤。  
他在这种令人满足的来回摩挲中逐渐找回睡意，直到蔡徐坤慢慢拱起脊背去贴合他指尖的触碰。  
蔡徐坤转过头来面向他，脸颊软软地蹭着枕头，轻笑着呼出一口气，伸出胳膊把朱正廷搂到眼前。  
“到点要起床了吗？”蔡徐坤睡眼惺忪地问。  
“才半夜呢，”朱正廷小声说，手掌轻柔地上下安抚他的背肌，“接着睡吧。”  
蔡徐坤满意地轻哼一声，收紧了胳膊，让朱正廷的脸埋进他的颈窝。朱正廷便沿着他的下颌线一路吻上来，一下一下靠近他的嘴唇。蔡徐坤笑着等在原处，只待缓慢而慵懒地回吻，携着柔情蜜意衔住对方不安分的唇舌。  
朱正廷的手还在蔡徐坤的后腰来回游走着，每一次掠过他的尾椎，都可以感觉到前面的性器一点点抬起头来，直到硬邦邦地戳上他的小腹。他笑着结束这个吻，一路轻舔着向下探去。  
“正正？”觉察到他的意图，蔡徐坤匆忙撑起上半身，正好看到朦胧月光中他用牙齿挑开自己的裤腰，勃发的欲望弹出来撞在他的脸上。  
蔡徐坤急抽一口气，尚未来得及阻拦，朱正廷就张嘴含住了顶端。  
蔡徐坤仰头长叹，绷紧肌肉忍住瞬间激昂的冲动，低头看着对方有些笨拙地用甜软的亲吻讨好他。他伸手抚上朱正廷的脸，抹去他被撑开的嘴角流出的津液，慢慢地帮助他进入一个双方都较为舒适的节奏。  
逐渐适应了他的大小后，朱正廷在上下吞吐的同时开始伸出舌头舔弄，蔡徐坤的手指即刻抓紧了他后脑的头发，呼吸变得粗重而急促，黑暗中，他能看见月色映入那双美丽的眼睛，而那双眼睛正沉醉于取悦自己。他感到内心逐渐胀大一团软乎乎的东西，挟裹着朱正廷的娇憨与温柔，热烈与强韧，而他的灵魂彻底陷落在其中。  
临近释放时，他用力将朱正廷拉起来，翻上去覆到他身上，急不可耐地吻住他，伴着一声闷哼，手上加速打出来射在了他的腰腹上。借着自己的润滑，他随即抚上朱正廷半硬的性器，想要帮他也尽快释放出来，却被一手拦住，朱正廷吻上他不应期里已然染上倦意的眼睛，“我自己看着你来。”  
他哑然地看着眼前清俊的眉目逐渐染上欲望的风情，想到这欲望因自己而起，周身便仿佛扫过火热的电流，他感受着细密的呻吟就流泻在自己唇边，终于忍不住吻上去，连带着刚才令他神魂颠倒的唇舌一并吞入口中。他重新又覆到朱正廷的身上，握住他抚慰着自己的手，十指交缠着帮他撸动，听到他接近顶点的喘息，又恶劣地微微掐紧头部不让他出来。身下的人恼怒地轻捶他，他便放开碾咬的嘴唇，俯下身去，在一声惊呼中吻上那昂扬的欲望，几番吞吐后含住顶端，将喷薄而出的白浊悉数咽了下去。  
蔡徐坤拿了水杯漱过口，重新又躺下，朱正廷靠过来抱住他，半是埋怨半是害羞地责怪他干嘛吞下去。蔡徐坤便凑上去亲亲他，“咸的，”他故意逗他，攥住佯装恼怒的拳头举过头顶，“吻是甜的。”  
二人旋即又陷入黏腻的亲吻之中。  
“你从哪里学的那些？”蔡徐坤衔住朱正廷的舌尖问道。  
“小说，”朱正廷抵着他的嘴唇答道，“不过都是写的女生那样做。”  
蔡徐坤忍不住掐了掐他的腰，眼看着又要再来一次，头顶的电灯突然闪了几下亮起来。  
两人沉默地僵住，瞪着彼此全然忘记了一切动作，在久违的明亮中面面相觑。  
他们听见南哥在大门外欢呼，隔着几重墙壁都未能削弱分毫那澎湃的欢欣。两人脸上逐渐绽放出笑容，心中惊喜满溢，悄然点缀其中的，是重生的希望。

到早上二人准备出门赶去档案处时，电又断了，5小时后又来了，然后又断了。之后来来停停成了常态，即便如此，朱正廷和蔡徐坤还是去了档案处期待数据库能够修复。这里挤满了前来寻亲的人们，可惜并没有见到熟识的脸孔。  
由于技术上帮不到什么忙，朱正廷躲在角落里安静地等待，蔡徐坤则是陪在他身边一直鼓励打气。当电第五次断掉时，朱正廷终于忍不住要他出去。  
“我求你别说了，没有用，好吗？一点用也没有！”他开口就后悔了，自己的话听上去冷漠任性，蛮不讲理。  
蔡徐坤一脸不可置信，就像朱正廷刚往他胸口捅了一刀。朱正廷摇摇头，伸手拽住蔡徐坤的衣角直到他向自己靠过来。蔡徐坤小心地环上朱正廷的腰。  
“你让我缓缓，”朱正廷闭上眼睛，试图平复自己的呼吸，厘清脑子里混乱的思绪。然而他现在所能想到感受到的，只有无边无际的挫败，让人简直想砸烂每一台如今与废铜烂铁别无二致的电脑。  
为什么就不能有一次是顺利的呢？他们已经如此接近，为什么就是得不到一个答案呢？  
他向前把头靠在蔡徐坤的肩上，蔡徐坤抚上他的后颈，拇指在他耳后轻轻按摩。  
“对不起，”朱正廷说道。他感觉到蔡徐坤点了点头，脸颊蹭过自己的头发。“你说的话我都听到了，只是-”  
“我明白。”蔡徐坤打断他的道歉，“我们确实也帮不上什么忙。”  
朱正廷站直身体，抱起胳膊抬头看了看天花板，“我们来就是给人添乱的。”  
话音未落，就有一个女人抱歉地说借过，他们挡住她拿旁边柜子里的文件了。朱正廷无奈地叹了口气，拉着蔡徐坤出门回到了街上。  
今天档案处里来了几十个寻亲的人，狭小的空间充满众人的期望与喜悦，然而短短几个小时后，这份能量已经全部变质。朱正廷从没有这么头疼于自己强大的共情能力。  
街上一如既往地荒寂，午后的太阳照得人身上暖烘烘的。朱正廷在街心花园的长椅上坐下来，拉着蔡徐坤站在自己身前，倾身把头顶在他肚子上。蔡徐坤伸手一下一下捋他的头发。  
“我在想，我们应该着手准备离开这里。”朱正廷抬起头看着他，眼睛微微眯着，避开背景里湛蓝冷冽的天空。“我们总是要走的，不如早做打算。”  
蔡徐坤扶着他的肩膀也坐下来。“你跟我一起走？”  
“如果我找不到-”朱正廷叹了口气，搓了搓自己的脸，“这里找不到他们，我们就去别处找，或者我们先去湖南找你的家人，不管是去哪儿，我们一起走。”

那天晚上，朱正廷坐在门口看着整条街的窗户里都亮起灯光，他在等蔡徐坤回来，中午两人决定好新动向后，蔡徐坤立刻着手开始计划。  
吴姐端着茶杯走出来站在他身边。两人一起沉默地看着街道。  
“你说，我们是不是应该把对面那边的线路拉掉？”朱正廷指着远处一排不是住宅区的楼说，“还是要省些电。”  
吴姐喝了口茶，“也许吧，”她的脸在忽明忽暗的光线下闪烁不定，“但是我不想关，这想法是不是很怪？”  
“是啊，”朱正廷苦笑道，“我也不想关。”  
“之前太暗了。”  
“是啊。”  
“现在简直就像跨年时的灯光秀一样，当然，远远不是一个级别的，但是感受是一样的。”她的脸上带着一丝沉醉的神往。  
朱正廷点点头，他想起前一年在深圳跨年时台下那片震撼的灯海，可惜已是再也难以复制的景象。  
等到夜里蔡徐坤回来时，朱正廷已经在床上等得睡着了，晚上他给手机充上电，享受了几小时看小说的乐趣。  
这会儿电又停了，黑暗里蔡徐坤搂着他的背帮助他躺平，轻轻按摩他后颈有些发僵的肌肉。  
“你回啦。”朱正廷迷迷糊糊地说，伸手摸了摸蔡徐坤的脸。  
“我回啦，还带回了一个好消息。”蔡徐坤笑着贴着他的耳朵说。  
朱正廷立刻清醒过来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。这种重新把握自己的命运的感觉实在太好。  
“我今天和刘叔在后勤处聊了聊，我们打算…”他停顿了一下，手在空中比划着，想找一个合适的词，“算是做个交易吧，我们之前搭的那个大棚效果不错，所以刘叔同意说我们帮他们再在社区里多搭一些，推广开来，然后他可以给我们提供上路的油和基本物资装备。而且以后如果你还想要回来，他们也欢迎我们再回来。你觉得怎么样？”  
朱正廷觉得这个计划不错，即便以后他们不再回来，起码也为社区做出了一些真正的贡献。

在经历了三天断断续续的供电，为别人替班、换班以及无数次的错误重启后，朱正廷终于得偿所愿坐在电脑前，敲进了自己爸爸的名字。  
如此简单的一个操作，却耗费了如此多的时间与精力。  
查询结果：1条。  
朱正廷点开看到了自己爸爸的身份证照片，然后数据库又断电蓝屏了。

“所以他们确实来过浦东。”朱正廷擦了擦额头上的汗，“起码记录显示，他们应该还在这里。”  
过去几天里，蔡徐坤跑了几个临近社区，联系了他们的一些种植能手过来帮助刘叔一起搭建新的大棚。不像蔡徐坤和朱正廷搭的时候全凭直觉，那些人真正的具有相应的知识，甚至帮助刘叔规划了片区，画了工程示意图。  
这会儿两人正在忙着挖坑，所以朱正廷想起来讨论心中的一些推想。  
“这可是新发现。”蔡徐坤说。  
“并不是好吗。我们之前也是这么推测的。”  
朱正廷整个下午心情都不好，一直有想哭的冲动，心里憋着挫败和愤怒。主要是愤怒，因为最糟糕的猜测在隐隐印证，而这个结果实在是太不公平了。他把铁锹重重地插进土里，反作用力震得他虎口一片酸麻，更加激发他的怒气。  
他克制自己不要去想这个记录究竟意味着什么，因为记录其实也并不完整。他克制自己不要去想，他的家人来到了这里，没有再离开，而他在这里遇到的人里，没有一个认识他们。他们也许正生活在某个他们还没有打过交道的社区里，但也许，已经变成了累累白骨，就在这片居留区里，而他却可能永远都不知道。  
他们一定是生活在什么他不了解的地方，或者干脆已经离开了浦东，只是没有记录而已，一定是这样，必须是这样，他没有办法接受任何其它的可能性。  
“我等不及要离开这里了，”朱正廷说，又铲了一锹土到推车里。“我真的受不了了，”他的声音弱下去，“所有的线索都是断的，为什么就一次都成不了呢？”  
蔡徐坤双手拄着铁锹看着他，面上也难掩忧伤。  
要往好的一面看，朱正廷告诉自己，现在起码前路是明确的，再有一周左右，大棚就能搭好了，然后他们就能出发了。他们把红色小跑车抵押给刘叔换了辆面包车，还会有足够的油和补给去到湖南，然后视那边的情况而定是留在那里还是带着蔡徐坤的家人一起回来。

离开居留区的时候，朱正廷留了四张字条，一张贴在了他自己的登记表上，归入按姓名排序的档案；一张贴在了蔡徐坤的表上；一张留给了前台的汪阿姨；一张贴在他们住处的冰箱上。这里的人都认识他和蔡徐坤，如果他的家人来到这里，他们就能获得他的动向。  
待在原地，他想，那会是最佳选择，小时候走失了，广播里都会这样说，你待在原地别动，你的妈妈会回来找你。  
他们现在不得不暂时离开，但是他们还会回来的，他们还有机会重逢的。

当初经历了丢车、风雪、饥饿和病痛，他们整整走了大半个月才从北京来到了上海，如今从上海到湘西，只用了不到两天。  
县城的街道很空旷，没有围墙，没有铁丝网，没有警卫。  
一片寂静，就像完全没有人生活在这里一样。  
蔡徐坤开着车，双手紧紧地握着方向盘，目光不时投向窗外的房屋。朱正廷意识到，他也许是熟识这片街区的，曾经有认识的人住在这些房子里，而如今只剩下门板上的记号。  
蔡徐坤把车停在一个小区楼下，缓缓地呼出一口气，仿佛他已经提着这口气很久了一样。他没有说话，开门下了车。朱正廷跟着他一起爬上了三楼。  
门虚掩着，门上打着一个√，写着一个1。  
一个搜寻队进去过，没有幸存者，有一具尸体。  
他们不应该等这么久才来。  
蔡徐坤低着头站在门前，盯着门与边框之间的缝隙，喉结上下颤动。  
朱正廷牵起他的手。  
眼前的一幕令他心碎。蔡徐坤面颊通红，拼命地眨着眼睛，泪水从眼眶中喷涌而出，他吸着鼻子把泪抹去，抬头抽气想要让自己镇静下来。  
“要不，”朱正廷捏捏他的手，“我去？”  
蔡徐坤长长地呼出一口气，一缕轻烟一般消散在方寸之间。  
他摇了摇头，“我准备好了。”  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 这个故事对我来说，在两颗真心走到了一起之后，情节的细节就不再是叙述的必要所在，所以选择在一个开放的环节结束讲述，一是因为明确的皆大欢喜不太现实，二是因为明确的人员损失不太合适，所以就和故事中的他们一样面对一个一切尚皆有可能的局面吧，起码在这个崩坏的世界里，他们确切牵起了彼此的手，并且不会再放开。


End file.
